


A Purpose

by SumOfAllThings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Believable Characters, Dystopia, Horror, Hurt Dayl, Kidnapped, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Daryl, Omega Daryl Dixon, Possessive Negan, Protective Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings
Summary: The days started to blur. A repeat of blaring, cheery music, followed by short spurts of blessed silence before it started all over again. Daryl waited, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide forever but hopeful he had more time.And then, one day, time ran out.Takes place following episode 7x3 and then it's OU baby!





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped in, stuck and now here we are...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The days started to blur. A repeat of blaring, cheery music, followed by intermittent silences that lasted long enough to lull him into the beginning of a doze before he was startled back to complete wakefulness. Not enough food, hardly any warmth. Zero comfort. 

Dwight occasionally showed up, mostly to take him to the doctor or to whisper threats and promises into his ear. They were trying to break him. He knew that. And hell, it was tempting, if only it meant he’d get a little sleep. 

They came close, the night of his pathetic escape attempt. It suddenly seemed too much, the realisation that no one was coming to get him, the understanding that it was his fault Glen was dead, the beating and the damned photograph. He’d managed to resist in the end, the memory of what the saviours had done to his friends still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t serve a man like that. It didn’t matter if it brought an end to the torture. He just couldn’t.

So he’d been thrown back into the cage. Days turned into weeks until suddenly a new danger present itself. He’d known it was going to happen, knew that he couldn’t keep it hidden forever, but he’d hoped he’d have more time. 

The last suppression injection he’d had was supposed to last three months. Nowhere near that much time had passed. It was too soon.

It was the stress, he realised. His traitorous bodies way of crying out for help, sending distress signals out to tempt nearby alpha’s to save him. Fucking biology was going to get him killed.

The door rattled and it took him a moment to realise that an alpha was on the other side, trying to it break through. Daryl wished him luck. He sure as hell couldn’t get it open. 

The banging continued, additional force clearly being added. Daryl stood up slowly, pressing his back against the furthest wall as he waited for everything to inevitably turn to shit.

The music abruptly turned off. Daryl expected shouting from outside but it was suspiciously quiet. He heard the lock turn and Negan was suddenly blocking the doorway. His eyes travelled over Daryl, initially registering shock before a sly look crossed over his features and he threw his head back with a grin.

“You have gotta be shitting me?”

**********

In some ways things got better after they discovered what he was, if only because Negan stopped trying to make him into one of his saviours. Daryl was taken out of the cell and given a tiny room, placed among the single beta and few remaining omega women. He was the only male omega, which wasn’t that much of a surprise given there wasn’t that many of them to begin with.

Negan made promises. Told him he didn’t allow rape among his people. Reprimanded him for not admitting his designation earlier, promising him that things would change. The alpha was clearly affected by the distress scent Daryl was trying desperately to reign in and was attempting to comfort. The moment he tried to physically calm him Daryl released a snarl and the other man’s hand dropped to his side.

“You’re not like other omegas, are you Daryl?”

No shit, Daryl thought, tensing as the saviour moved closer.

“You got some of the characteristics though, now I know what I’m looking for. That exquisite face of yours for instance. I bet you were the prettiest little thing when you were younger, before life made you into the mean little son of a bitch you are today. I suppose that’s the only thing that’s kept you alive. Huh?”

Daryl didn’t say anything. He hardly ever spoke to Negan unless the other man downright forced him. 

“And then there’s those eyes of yours. They’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” He pulled back Daryl’s dirty hair and caught his gaze. “I wonder what it costs, to meet my eyes like that. It must hurt something fierce.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Fuck, this really does change everything.”

In other ways things got a hell of a lot worse. Turned out Negan kinda liked him, even when he thought he was just a beta. It meant that unlike the other inhabitants, the virtual bond slaves that carried out all the menial tasks that allowed the city to run, he was under Negan’s constant supervision. Made sense he supposed, he was definitely a flightrisk, but he felt there was more to it than that. He knew what an interested alpha looked like. It was fucking terrifying. 

He got shit of the saviours, whenever Negan wasn’t watching. Blatant threats, occasional groping. Constant postering. Daryl got put back into his cell a few times, usually for responding to the alphas that took their threats too far. 

He must have been six months in when they let him out of the compound for the first time. He was given a crossbow, not his own he realised blatantly, and told to hunt. He was about an hour in before he rabbited. 

He didn’t know the area well enough to lose them and pretty soon he was cornered. Two of the saviours died during the chase, having stumbled upon a small herd of walkers. Negan had the soles of his feet shredded as punishment. He couldn’t walk properly for weeks.

He tried a few more times, but they always tracked him down. There was just too many of them to get away without any real provisions. The last time, when he was left with a very possible permanent limp, he realised he needed to change tactics. 

So then, whenever he went out he did what he was told. He found them meat that he never got to eat and he behaved. 

Then, about a year in everything changed. 

*************

“Whoa, stop,” Daryl said, trying to keep his voice soothing as he pulled the little girl close against his chest. “What do you think you’re doin’?”

“Kid’s parents are walker chow. Better to put it out of it’s misery,” Roger, a mean alpha snapped.

A small part of Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The larger part wanted to break the other man’s neck. “You ain’t gonna kill her.”

“You’re telling me what I can and can’t do?” The Saviour asked with a dangerous smile. “You seriously stupid enough to try this shit again, now that you’ve finally got out of your little cage?”

“Fucking Omega’s,” Adam said, the words a mocking snarl. “Just take it from him.”

Roger stepped forward threateningly and Daryl fell back, clutching the child to his chest. It blatantly occurred to him that he was outnumbered, weaponless and alone. “She’s an innocent little girl. I thought you guys were supposed to save the innocent?” Which was bullshit, but he was prepared to say whatever it took it keep her alive.

“We save those that can contribute. What she gonna bring to the group?”

Daryl couldn’t contain the snarl that ripped out of his throat. He kept retreating, aware that pretty soon he was going to run out of space. 

He felt his hackles rise when the shrill sound of a whistle sailed through the air. The group of men dropped to their knees, leaving Daryl stood alone in a ring of saviours, the kid on prominent display. Negan walked among them, his face stern, swinging the fucking, damned bastard bat as his eyes moved steadily among the group. 

“What the fuck is this happy horseshit?” He shouted, coming closer. He pointed his bared bat at the kid and Daryl took another step back. “Where did that come from?”

“The bitch found it,” the mean one said from his knees. “Now he’s having a damn near fit about giving it up.”

“That a fact?” Negan said thoughtfully. His eyes locked onto Daryl and he smiled that bone chilling grin of his. “Well now, I don't suppose I see the trouble in letting you keep it Daryl. You just gotta do one thing for me first. Drop to your knees.”

Daryl stared at him for a few seconds before gritting his teeth and moving steadily to his knees. He heard laughter and lewd remarks but pushed them all aside as focused on the baby shifting in his arms. 

“Good boy Daryl,” Negan mocked, stepping into his personal space. Daryl tensed, hunkering further over the babe. “Now here's the deal. You keep her, you're responsible for working for her points. Baby formulae and such don't come cheap. You feel me?”

“Yeah,” Daryl muttered. He didn't care. He wasn't going to let the little one go now, no matter how much Negan tried to use her against him.

Negan was suddenly in his space, having dropped to one knee beside him. He reached out to touch the baby and Daryl snarled at him. Less than a second later a hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat.

“Now I get that instincts are a hard thing to ignore, I really do. I understand that the animal part of your mind recognises me as a threat, but here's the thing you need to understand Daryl. You belong to me and now, by default, so does she. So if I want to take a look at my newest acquisition you're going to let me. Right?”

“Right,” Daryl said, trying not to give into the very real compulsion to attack the other man as he leaned towards them. 

Negan inhaled, clearly trying for the little ones scent, “Huh,” he said, grinning. “Looks like you got yourself a female alpha in the making.”

“Don't matter,” Daryl said, aware of the stigma alpha females faced. “Designation don't mean shit anyway.”

“From the mouth of an omega,” Negan smirked, and the group broke into laughter as Negan gestured them to their feet. “Ain’t much in this world that makes sense anymore, but designations, well there as true today as they’ve always been. Only difference is that we haven’t got all the PC bullshit governing our actions anymore. You know what that means, don’t you Daryl?” He pushed Daryl back by his hair until he was practically bent in half, his knees and thighs screaming in protest. “It means that Alpha males are back on top, back where we was always meant to be. We’re bigger, we’re meaner, we’re stronger, and most importantly, we got the means to repopulate this fucked up world of ours. But Alpha females, well what have they got to offer? They ain’t as strong, they can’t have children. They’re useless, pitiful creatures. And that little girl you got there is not going to have a place in this new world of ours. You sure you wanna risk your freedom for that?”

“You ain’t the future,” Daryl said softly, meeting the other man’s eyes. “And her usefulness dont depend on her ability to make fucking kids.”

“And what is the future Daryl? People like those in your old group, huh? People like RIck? He accepted you, didn’t he? They all did. They treated you like you was one of them, their equal,” Negan’s free hand moved slowly, ghosting over the baby’s cheek. “You ask me it was fucking cruel of them. Here we are, back to the proper world order, but because of them you got improper thoughts about your place among your betters. You’re confused and now I, a proper alpha, have got to show you the way of things. For your own good o’course.” His smile grew wide. “Believe me sweetheart, it’ll be kinder to teach that little sack of nothing the way things on earlier on. In the long run It’ll save a lot of heartache for everyone involved.”


	2. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today's been a productive day filled with...with nothing. I've sat on my arse, drank some wine and wrote FanFiction :)
> 
> Enjooooooooy!

Life got better after he found her. She gave him a purpose again, offered him a life beyond servitude. She depended on him entirely and he devoted every moment he could to her. He knew it made him vulnerable, caring so much about someone else, but he’d be damned if he’d give her up now.

She was a tiny thing, probably only three months or so old. He tried to feed her regularly, begging one of the older omega women, Alicia, to look after her whenever he had to go out hunting. Judging by the way Alisha’s face lit up whenever she was around the little one she was more than happy to oblige.

They made do. He had to substitute his own food now and again but for the most part the meat Daryl brought to the compound meant they didn’t starve. He wasn’t going into debt like Negan had threatened.

Sometimes he would look at her and it reminded him of Judith, which ultimately made him think of RIck and their group. No one would tell him about Alexandria, if they were still alive, if they still served. Jesus, it made his heart ache.

There weren’t many unmated omega women in the compound. Usually, anyone brought in was invited to marry one of the senior saviours and they accepted pretty damn quick. There were a few exceptions though. Daryl, Alicia and Danielle.

Danielle’s life had been one hell of a tragedy, which was really saying something considering what most of them had already gone through. Early on, she’s been taken in by a group and at an early age they had raped the absolutely loving shit out of her, destroying her ability to ever have kids in the future, and once, in a rage, scarring the shit out of her face. The saviours had found her and taken her in, but her ability to work was almost zero and she was in so much debt that her status was at the bottom of the dogpile. It had taken a while but she eventually warmed up to Daryl, registering him as a non-threat. They didn’t talk much but she had taken to staying with him in his room whenever she could.

She was sat with him now, pressed up against his side and idly playing with his hair. He let her because he knew the contact brought her some comfort.

That was until they heard whistling. He looked up as Negan’s scent hit him, both of them jumping to their feet. The saviour had a pair of kids with him, both of them alphas, maybe siblings. His eyes got that odd look to them, the way it did whenever he entered Daryl’s space.

Daryl’s legs twitched with the urge to kneel but he pushed the conditioning aside and slowly moved until he was blocking Negan’s path to the baby. The Saviours eyes twitched, indicating he knew exactly what Daryl was doing.

He turned to Danielle. “Shoo,” he said, not bother to watch her dash off before turning back to Daryl. “Honey, I’m home,” he boomed, storming into the room and dragging the kids after him. His eyes focused on the shorter man for an uncomfortably long time before his face broke into a smile. “You know Daryl, I've been thinking about you and your little girl and it occurs to me that I'm wasting a valuable resource here. I mean, I've got me my own built in babysitting service. So here you go, two more lost little souls for you to nurture.”

He pushed the kids forward, both of whom looked pretty reluctant.

Daryl felt momentarily lost. “I ain't got the means to look after all three,” he said, stepping back. His small space was thick with the scent of alphas.

“These two are a little different. Instead of using up points, i’ll give you points to look after them, to teach them how to track and to hunt. Can't get any fairer than that, huh?”

“Why?” Daryl asked uncomfortably. The two kids were looking at him curiously. He realised they probably hadn’t come across too many omegas since the change. Both were on the cusp of adulthood, old enough to take notice but not nearly old enough to do anything about it.

“Cause I ain’t got anything else to do with them and it seems pretty fucking stupid to turn away two little saviours in the making,” he clapped both boys on the shoulder, causing them to startle. “So how bout it? You look after them and in exchange I give you some much needed points. Sure it’ll help when it’s time to feed the little points-drainer.”

“What happens to them if I say know?” Daryl asked, already sure what the answer would be.

“They get turned out on their asses. They’re too young to work for points. They ain’t got no skills. They’re pretty much fucking useless to me as they are.”

Daryl wanted to tell him to turn them away. With every person Negan dumped on him he became more and more cemented to the compound. Leaving with a baby would be hard enough. Throw two kids into the mix and he was screwed.

They were staring at him, wide-eyed and uncertain. Daryl felt the begining of a growl that he struggled to swallow. “Fine,” he eventually grunted.

“Excellent. Now seeing as you have more people than available space I’m going to look into getting you a bigger living area. My way of saying thank you.”

“Ain’t doing it for you,” Daryl muttered, lowering his gaze when the other man’s eyes darkened.

“Oh I know that, precious. Believe you me, I know.” he turned back to the two kids and grinned at them. “See Daryl here, well he’s your new daddy. You gonna do as he tells you and you’re gonna learn his trade and if you’re lucky, one day I might let you into the fold. Until then, keep your noses clean. You understand me?” Both boys nodded their blonde heads quickly. Negan let go of their shoulders. “Good. See you around then Daryl.”

Daryl didn’t say anything. He watched the other man leave before turning back to the kids. “Hey,”

“Hey,” the slightly smaller one said, sounding tired.

“I can’t believe this bullshit,” the other one snapped, striding forward a few steps. “I’m fucking sixteen. I’m not a baby and I don’t need some pansy ass omega bitch to look after me.”

For a second Daryl considered slogging him. He pushed the compulsion down, reminding himself that although the young alpha was already a little taller than him he had the silhouette of a skellington. Definitely still just a child who had been thrown into a new and confusing situation. He was scared and typically, he was lashing out.

“I ain’t nobody’s bitch,” Daryl said instead, easily keeping the kids gaze when he tried to loom over him. “And the way I see it this is my home and your staying here is dependant on staying in my good graces. So far you ain’t doing a bang-up-job.”

“They’ve put us in a fucking creche,” he said, pointing at the baby.

Daryl shrugged. “I ain’t making you stay here. You see the door there. You think you’re better off on your own then go ahead.”

The kid seemed to stop in his tracks. “What?”

“You heard me. I ain’t keeping you here. You wanna go, then go.”

“Peter,” the younger one said, reaching out to grab his brothers arm. “Just calm down OK.”

“They’re insulting us. All of them are insulting us.”

“They don’t think enough about you to want to insult you,” Daryl said truthfully. “You heard Negan. You ain’t any use to them yet.” He stopped, a sudden idea forming. “But like i said, you wanna go then be my guest. Be a shame though, given that I was just about to fetch lunch and all.” He spared the two boys a short look. “You look like you could use some meat on ya bones too.” He shrugged. “Ah well.”

As if on cue the elder boy's stomach started to rumble. They both looked at Daryl with wide eyes.

“Suppose we can stay until after we’ve eaten,” Peter said, only a little sullenly.

“Awesome,” Daryl said, looking down at the baby. She cooed when she saw him and he couldn’t quite contain his smile when he picked her up. “So, you’re Peter,” he looked at the younger boy. “What’s your name?”

“Michael,” the kid answered, blushing slightly.

Fantastic, Daryl thought with an inward eyeroll. One of them wanted to kill him and the other one had a crush. “My names Daryl. This here is,” he paused. “Well she ain’t got a name yet.”

“She yours?” Michael asked, stepping closer and not so subtly sniffing at Daryl.

“Is now,” Daryl said, sending him a warning look. He watched the boy’s cheeks darken as he stepped back. “Come on then. Let’s eat.”

“Never seen a male omega before,” Peter said, keeping his head down and following close on Daryl’s heels despite his earlier claims that he was able to look after himself.

“Well now you have,” Daryl grunted. People were looking at them. Being trailed by kids obviously captured attention.

“You’re not what I expected,” he said, sounding a little annoyed about the whole thing.

“Yeah?” Daryl said non-committedly. A small group of alphas stood grouped together, Dwight at their head. They were staring at him, smirking and postering. “Your momma an omega?”

“She was beta,” Michael said, the tone of loss clear in his tone. “We had a little sister. She was an omega, but she was real young when it all changed. We haven’t seen hardly any since.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Peter grumped, his foot clipping Daryl’s heel as they passed the pack of alphas.

“Sure there is,” Daryl said, averting his own gaze and keeping the little one close. “You two been in the food hall before?”

“No, just got here,” Michael whispered.

“Ain’t nothin to it. We wait in line and we take our turn.” He hesitated a moment. “I don’t have enough chips to feed an army so don’t go too crazy. You hear me?”

Both boys nodded, suddenly a lot less mouthy now they were met with the prospect of food. Daryl ushered them in front and watched them pick up two egg sandwiches. He chose soup, the cheapest option, for himself and picked up milk for the little one. Once they were ready he lead them to a table in the furthest corners of the room, away from the main buzz of activity . Lucky for him he’d grown accustomed to shovelling his way through all of his meals as a kid so he was almost finished when Dwight fell into the seat opposite him.

“Hey Daryl,” he said, his expression moving from Daryl to the kids and then back again. “You said yeah then?”

“Looks that way,” Daryl said, unsurprised that Dwight would know about Negan’s plans. The tall alpha reached across the table and grabbed Daryl’s soup. The omega let him. There was hardly anything left anyway. He realised the two boys were staring at them and offered Michael a small smile. “You want something?” He asked, turning back to Dwight.

“Just to chat,” he smiled, causing his scars to twist. “You’re a lot more approachable now you’re getting all domestic and all.”

“I heard a rumour, about a rebellion,” Daryl said, looking the other man in the eyes and noticing the way they twitched. “You wanna chat about that?”

Dwight’s eyes flashed. “You just don’t know when to keep your fucking mouth closed, do you?” He whispered.

Daryl shrugged. “That a no?”

Dwight threw the remainder of the soup over him. Daryl twisted at the same moment, trying to block the little one from spray.

“You need to learn your place bitch,” he snarled, coming towards them.

“Leave him alone,” Peter snarled, his little lips pulled back as he jumped between Daryl and Dwight. “He hasn’t done anything to you.”

Dwight blinked at him before a lost look passed over his face, hardened and developed into a fake smile. “Jesus fuck, you got an alpha protector now Daryl?”

Daryl didn’t say anything. He wanted the kid to sit down but he had a feeling, judging by his stance, that Daryl would have to force the matter. Instead he shrugged, looking down to see if any of the soup hit the little one. She wasn’t crying and he couldn’t see anything. “Ain’t nothing wrong with a little backup,” he said, sparing the kid a look.

Dwight turned to Peter and growled softly. “You got something to say too?”

The boy tilted his neck, offering submission. Kid was terrified.

“That’s enough,” Daryl said, quiet but stern. “You gonna punish me for something, go ahead and do it. Otherwise back off.”

“You should be punished,” Dwight said, pointing his finger. “You talk about that shit in public again and the wrong person hears you’re gonna wish you could go back to that cell of yours.”

Daryl stared at him for a short moment before dropping his eyes and offering his own neck. He knew it had to happen. Dwight couldn’t walk away without showing his dominance.

The alpha growled at him warningly before stomping off back to his group. He pushed aside a beta woman on his way, knocking her off her feet.

Daryl looked up and noticed both the kids were staring at him. “You OK?” he asked, because they both looked scared as fuck.

“Is that alpha going to hurt you?” Michael asked, suddenly a lot more nervous as his eyes slid around the hall.

“He could try,” Daryl snarled and he noticed Peter’s lips twitch into a smile.

“Can’t believe he threw hot soup over a baby,” the boy grumbled.

“It ain’t hurt her none. Now you two get back to your meals. I’ll feed the little one back at the room.”

“You need to name her,” Michael said into his sandwich.

Daryl looked down at the little girl thoughtfully. “Ain’t great with names. But maybe when we get back to the room you two can help me come up with something.”


	3. No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, I got 100 kudos. I like kudos :) Here's a new chapter.

Negan came into his space, leaning down and pressing his face against the junction between Daryl’s neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, wrapping his arm around Daryl’s waist when the other man tried to pull back.

“What you doin’?” Daryl asked, keeping the panic from his voice through sheer willpower alone. His hand hovered above Negan’s arms, struggling not to push him off. “I ain’t done nothing wrong. Let go,”

“Never said you did,” Negan said, his lips ghosting over Daryl’s skin. “Jesus, you’re ripe as fuck, aren’t you?” 

Daryl felt his entire body stiffen. His first instinct was to attack but he hesitated, weary that Negan would punish him by hurting one of the kids. He realised quite suddenly that he could smell liquor on the other man's breath and felt his stomach twist into knots.

“You’re drunk,” he said softly, trying not to antagonise. He had a world of experience dealing with pissed up, fucked off alphas. His daddy had been one mean son of a bitch.

“I’m not drunk you little piss-ant,” Negan said before pressing his teeth into Daryl’s skin and worrying the flesh. Daryl made himself stay completely still, suddenly terrified that the alpha was going to bite down and mark him.

“I ain’t said yes,” Daryl whispered, suddenly aware that the air was thick with the scent of his distress. He heard the little one whimpering from her crib and preyed the other man didn’t notice. “You said you didn’t rape.”

“Isn’t rape if you’re claimed,” the saviour said into his neck. “Not now we’re back to the old laws, back before the world got all turned upside on it’s head.” He pulled back, staring into Daryl’s eyes as he took a firm grip of his jaw. “Life would be a shit-ton lot better for you. Hell, better for the kids too if that’s what it takes.”

“I ain’t interested,” Daryl said, looking up briefly to meet his eyes.

Negan stepped back, the look of anger on his face morphing into a grin. “You really are an enigma Daryl, you know that? You stand there, acting like a big bad man, when in reality we can both smell the stench of your fear. I make you wanna piss your pants, don’t I beautiful?”

“Ain’t no shame being scared,” Daryl said, raising his eyes until they locked with the alpha. “Don’t mean I’m gonna drop and present cause you say so.”

It probably wasn’t the right thing to say judging by the way Negan’s eyes narrowed in anger. He curled his hand in Daryl’s shirt and pulled him close before abruptly pushing his away with a violent shove. Daryl staggered back, losing his balance and falling on his ass. Negan came towards him, his expression fierce when suddenly both of the boys and Danielle came barrelling into the room.

Their laughter cut short at the sight of the alpha. Danielle whimpered and the two boys moved closer together, all of them scenting the thick stench of Negan’s anger and Daryl’s fear.

“Well now it’s a party,” Negan boomed, turning to the kids with a wide grin. Daryl tried to get to his feet but Negan pressed his foot against his chest, knocking him back down. “And how are you doing boys? Is Daryl here doing a proper job?” His eyes travelled briefly over Danielle ”Or has he been shirking his responsibilities by fobbing you off on this train wreck?”

Neither boy so much as blinked.

“Get out,” Daryl said to them, grabbing Negan’s ankle and trying to force him off. “Go on,”

“Ah-ah, don’t you fucking move,” Negan boomed. “You don’t go anywhere when I’m in the room unless I tell you to. Especially not cause some bitch omega tells you to.” He kicked Darly, a fleeting blow to the chest that momentarily stole his breathe. “The opinions of omegas become mute when a saviour is in your presence.” He turned to the boys. “You two best remember that.” He very slowly turned to Danielle. “And what we got here, huh? Seems every time I come to see pretty Daryl I’m forced to look at your monstrosity of a face. I mean damn, someone really did a number on you darling." He moved in close, reaching out and lifting her chin up so he could inspect her face. "Huh, were you beautiful, before they carved you up like thanksgiving turkey?” He let go of her with a slight push and the young woman sobbed and fell to her knees in a heap. “Well look at that,” Negan said, twisting round to look at Daryl. “At least some omegas round here still know their place.”

The little one started bawling. It was only inevitable. Daryl jumped to his knees and snatched the baby up, retreating when Negan immediately came towards him.

“Back off,” he snarled.

“I already told you about acting on your instincts,” Negan growled before moving much quicker than a man his size had any right doing so. He crowded Daryl against a wall, leaving hardly any room between him and the little one. “I may be a lot of things, sweet-cheeks, but I don’t hurt babies.”

“You don’t rape neither, till it’s inconvenient,” Daryl hissed.

A slow dangerous smile lit up Negan’s face. “You see Daryl, this is why I like you,” the alpha’s breath washed over Daryl, hot and bitter. “You don’t submit easy. It’s refreshing.” He pulled away abruptly. “Think about my offer. Believe me when I say you ain’t likely to get a better deal anytime soon.” He stretched his arms over his head and sauntered off, whistling a chipper tune that echoed down the corridor.

“Fucking asshole,” Daryl said as soon as he was out of earshot.

*****

“What the fuck was that?” Peter snarled, standing at his full height and puffing his chest out. He strode towards Daryl, reaching out his hand -

“Don’t,” Daryl said, calm but firm. He could feel the stress emanating from the young alpha, a natural reaction to the distress signals he and Danielle were pumping out. . “I’m fine. You two OK?”

Richard just kept staring at him but Michael nodded his head unconvincingly. “You alright Danielle?” He asked, more gruff than he intended.

She was staring into space, one hand hovering over her ruined face. Daryl felt a stab of pity for the young woman. He approached slowly and held out the little one. “Will you hold her for me?” He asked softly.

Her deep blue eyes came into focus before slowly moving to the baby. She held out her arms and immediately hugged the child to her chest.

“What did he mean by his offer?” Peter asked, his whole body thrumming with the need to do something.

“Man wants another omega,” Daryl said, not seeing the point in lying. They were young but they weren’t that young. “I said no. He didn’t like it.”

“No shit,” Peter said gruffly. He seemed to shrink in on himself all of a sudden. “If you go with him what happens to us?”

“Ain’t going anywhere,” Daryl said, avoiding the kids eyes. “And neither are you.”

“Did he hurt you?” Michael asked, his eyes large and glassy. Daryl thought the kid was pretty fucking soft for an alpha.

“Do I look hurt?”

“You look scared.”

Soft and way too fucking observant.

“Well I ain’t neither,” he said in a deadpan tone. He looked over both boys thoughtfully. “Where you all been anyway?”

Peter turned away, his neck suddenly turning red. Michael guffawed and even Danielle smiled. “Well?”

“Peter has a crush,” Danielle said, surprising him. Peter looked accusingly at her and she had the shame to avert her eyes.

“That so?” Daryl asked, only a little snide.

“Shut up,” Peter said, brushing his hand through his hair. “Jesus, you guys are worse than my mom.”

Daryl noticed Michael’s smile drop slightly before the kid visibly shook himself.

“Only asked,” Daryl said with a shrug. He gave the younger man a hard look. “You just be careful who you’re sniffing round. Don’t piss anyone off.”

“I’m not going to force anyone,” Peter said, standing to his full height again. “I’m not like that.”

“Good to hear it,” Daryl said, walking past the kid and ruffling his hair. Peter glared at him. “You two ready for your first hunting lesson?” he asked and both boys threw bright grins at him. Daryl turned to Danielle. “You OK with her?”

The young woman nodded her head happily. Daryl spared the little one a last look before striding out of the room, the two alpha boys close behind him.


	4. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos :)

“You ever come up against one before?” Daryl asked, slowly retreating as the walker staggered towards them. Both boys were staring, wide-eyed and pale. Daryl picked up the sour stink of their stress. “You gotta be kidding me. How’d you survive so long without having to take one out?”

“Our people, we were secure. Before Negan -” Michael broke off, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away.

“You know you gotta take out their brains right? It’s always gotta be the head,” Daryl said before pushing forward and shoving an arrow through the walkers forehead. It sank in easily, causing the dead thing to instantly crumple. “It’s easier when they’re not fresh. You come across one that’s just turned and you gotta use a lot more force.” He wiped the soiled arrow against an old rag before shoving it back into the quiver on his back. He turned to the two boys and saw the horror on their faces. “You gonna survive in this world you’re going to need to learn how to handle these things. When we get back I’ll show you some techniques I’ve picked up.”

“How did you learn how to do all of this?” Peter asked, clutching the rabbits they’d managed to snare like they were the most valuable things in the world. Pity the kid would never get a taste. 

“Brother taught me some of it. Picked up the rest on my own,” Daryl said softly.

“Was your brother an omega too?” Michael asked, rushing to keep up.

“He was an alpha and one mean son of a bitch,” Daryl said, smiling sadly before the familiar stab of regret and remorse took hold. “You guys about ready to head back?”

“I could keep going,” Peter said. Typical alpha posturing. The kid was clearly worn out.

“Well I’m about ready to head home. It’ll be dark soon. We ain’t gonna catch us much more today.” He led the boys back towards the jeep, jumping into the driver's seat as the kids squeezed into the only other available seat. 

He’d been surprised earlier, when Dwight handed him the keys. The fact that they didn’t even send a Saviour to keep an eye on him spoke volumes. He supposed they figured he wasn’t about to bolt when the little one was still at the compound. He sure as hell hoped they didn’t think they had managed to tame him.

He turned to the boys, who were bickering and elbowing one another. Siblings or not, two alphas fighting over space was never a good thing. “Ain’t neither of you gonna have a seat after I kick you out and make you walk back,” Daryl barked, causing both boys to pause.

Michael backed down but Peter’s irritation quickly bubbled over. “You shouldn’t talk to us like that,” he said, his chest puffing out. “Omegas are supposed to -”

Daryl slowed the car to an abrupt stop. He turned around, fisting the wheel as he looked the kid dead in the eye. “You think you’re big and bad, that I got to do what you say cause you’re an alpha?”

Kid’s chest deflated and he averted his eyes. Daryl could see the way his neck was turning bright red. “I didn’t mean -” he began to mumble.

“Yeah,” Daryl said, still staring at him. “You did.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy mumbled, hunching his shoulders in on himself. “I was angry. It just slipped out.”

“You start thinking like that and you ain’t any better than Negan,” Daryl said, starting the jeep up and continuing to the compound. “Believe me, there are better alpha’s out there to aspire to. Better men, hell, better people for that matter.”

“Do you miss your people Daryl,” Michael asked, pressing closer. “You always smell so sad, whenever you talk about them.”

Now the kid mentioned it Daryl abruptly smelled the faint scent of his own sorrow. Jesus fuck, he would give anything for a fresh dose of suppressants. “Don’t matter. They’re gone now.”

“Do you think Negan will ever let you go back to them?” He asked, all hopeful innocence. 

“Not voluntarily,” Daryl grunted. He shot both boys a hard look. “You best be careful how you talk when we get back. The wrong person hears -”

“We know better,” Peter said, sounding sullen. 

Daryl let it go but he could feel the kids eyes on him all the way back to the compound.

**************

Negan was waiting for them when they pulled into the depot. Daryl forced down his growing anxiety and gestured the kids out of the car. The saviour watched them like a hawk, his expression unreadable as his eyes scanned over each of them before settling on Daryl. “You came back,” he said, smiling as he pressed the bat against his shoulder. “I was just thinking about sending Dwight out to fetch you, but here you are. Back safe and sound.” He leaned forward slightly, as if considering something. “That good Daryl. That’s real fucking good.”

Daryl honestly couldn’t think of a single thing to say that wouldn’t get the crap beat out of him. He averted his gaze, waiting.

“You kids have fun hunting with Daryl? Did he show you lot’s of useful stuff?”

“We came across a walker,” Peter said, surprising speaking out. “Daryl showed us how to take it out.”

“Yeah, Daryl’s an expert at taking out walkers. Man’s fierce, for an omega,” Negan booming laughter filled the depot. “Sounds funny, don’t it? A fierce omega.” Negan’s eyes locked onto Peter. “How bout we put your lesson to practice, little man? Why don’t I take you to the yard and you can show me how to take one of them bad boys out.”

“He ain’t ready for that,” Daryl said shortly. He’d seen the kid in the woods. If he came across one of those things he’d freeze up and get himself killed.

“You telling me no Daryl?” 

“I can do it,” Peter piped up, drawing the alpha’s attention.

“That’a boy!” Negan boomed, moving towards the kid and thrusting the rabbits at Michael. “You show me what you got. You show me you’re a true saviour in the making and maybe we can look at upgrading your current social standing.”

Daryl didn’t want to get involved. He already had enough shit to deal with, he didn’t need to get involved with a headstrong baby alpha with a death wish. But fuck his life, there was Michael, staring at him with massive, watery eyes.

“Negan,” Daryl said, quietly but the man still spun around to look at him. Daryl blatantly realised it was the first time Negan had heard him say his name. “Seriously, he ain’t ready. Just wait till I’ve had chance to show him.” The other man’s eyes remained impassive. “Please, just wait.”

Daryl wasn’t expecting the shove that sent him staggering. He looked up in surprise and was met with a face full of angry adolescent alpha. “I said I could do it. I don’t need you talking for me.” The kid turned back to Negan and puffed out his chest. “I can do it.”

“Peter,” Michael sobbed, reaching out to grab his brother's arm. Daryl saw the look that crossed Negan’s face and reached out and grabbed the kid, pulling him close and gesturing him to be quite.

“That one’s a little soft, huh?” Negan said, looking down at the boy.

“Kids hormones haven’t properly kicked in. He still got time,” Daryl said, pulling the kid tighter against his chest. 

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by the saviour, but his eyes were focused on Peter. He threw his arm around the boys shoulder and guided him forward. “Daryl,” he said, turning back to the shorter man with a knowing smirk. “Come on. I want you to watch.”


	5. Time

“Please,” Daryl said softly, trying desperately to make the other man listen to him. “Just give us a little time -”

The alpha twisted and grabbed Daryl’s right shoulder, pulling him close and slapping his free hand over the shorter man’s mouth. “I didn’t ever think I would need to say this to you Daryl, but shut your mouth. You understand me? Say one more word and i’ll beat the shit out of the pup.” He grabbed Daryl’s nape, dragging him forward as he threw his free arm over Peter’s shoulder. “You see this? This is how you handle a mouthy omega. You gotta be firm, show them who’s in charge. They’ll respect you for it.”

Peter peered behind Negan’s shoulder to look at Daryl. The kid eyes were wide and Daryl could smell the begining scent of his fear.

“Grown attached to him, huh? Don’t you worry. I’m not hurting him none. Just showing him his place.” Daryl felt the alphas grip tighten painfully for a split second before the other man pushed him away with enough force to throw him to the ground. “Fetch the kid, he’s lagging behind.”

Daryl turned back and realised Michael had frozen where he stood. He pushed himself up and gestured the kid forward.

“He's going to hurt me,” he whispered. “You heard him.”

Daryl could feel Negan’s eyes on him and realised he was waiting for Daryl to speak so he could cary out his threat. Daryl grunted, pressing his hand on the small of the kids back and gently nudging him forward. 

They were approaching the cages and the sour scent of Peter and Michael’s fear was becoming overpowering. Daryl rubbed light circles against Michael’s back, the only reassurance he could offer.

“Well here we are,” Negan boomed excitedly, clapping the kid on the back before pulling out a long knife and passing it to him. “All you gotta do is go in there and pow! And don’t you worry none, it’s like shooting fish in a barrel. Easiest start you're ever going to get.”

The boy stood there awkwardly, his hands lying limply as his sides as he stared at the pit. Slowly, his gaze turned to Daryl. “I don’t -”

“No,” Negan boomed. “You did not drag me down here, wasting my time for nothing. Get your ass in there now or i’ll throw your brother in your place and blow your goddamn head off.”

Peter whimpered, bowing his head and offering his throat in a useless attempt to appease the alpha. Daryl grabbed hold of Michael’s shoulder and pulled him close, shaking his head at the boy to try and make him understand that he needed to stay quiet.

“In you go,” Negan said, opening the gate and nudging the boy inside with the bat. “That’a boy. Now I’m only asking you to kill one. Should be the easiest thing in the world. Just remember to avoid their teeth.” He stepped back, smiling as the boy looked nervously back at him. “I’d get moving if I were you. Otherwise I might get impatient.”

Peter stumbled forward, the knife raised in front of him as his twisted and jumped constantly. He approached the trapped walkers and the scent of his fear was so thick that it made Daryl’s eyes water. Michael was holding onto him tightly, his scent thick with terror.

Peter wouldn't go within striking distance of the walkers, which meant he couldn’t get a clean shot. Daryl knew the moment he struck that he’d made a mistake. The boys knife lodged into the dead things neck. It jammed and when he leaned it to pull it free it was a simple thing for the Walker to bite down on Peter’s wrist.

The boy screamed, pulling back and cradling his arm against his chest. Negan looked over at Daryl, rolled his eyes and opened the cage. “Go get him,” he said, frowning. 

Daryl untangled himself from Michael and sprinted past Negan into the cage. He pulled out the blade, killed the walker and caught the hysterical boy round the waist before dragging him into the yard.

“It’s gotta come off,” Daryl said, looking up at Negan and hating the smug look he could see in the other man’s eyes.

“So you've got a knife. Get to it. 

“The doctor -”

“Way I see it kids of no use to me anymore. Why should I waste resources on a failure?”

Daryl hesitated, thinking. He could take the kids arm off himself. He’d had to do it before, but even forgetting the trauma the boy would experience he would likely get an infection without any antibiotics. Stupid, damn fucking kid.

“I’ll pay off the time,” Daryl said, pulling the crying kid to his chest, hoping his proximity would provide a little comfort.

Negan grinned at him, clearly pleased. “Well now, why didn't you say so?” He gestured behind him with a flourish. “You remember the way I presume?" 

Daryl had to practically carry the kid to the doctors room. Michael trailed behind them, mute and terrified. The doctor eyed them curiously when they burst in without knocking, his eyes assessing Peter before resting on Daryl.

“Well well, what have we here?”

“Kids been bit. You need to take the arm.” Peter started wailing and tried to pull out of Daryl’s grasp. The bigger man kept him firmly pinned but the scent of his fear was overpowering. “Put him under.”

“Already on it’” the doctor said in a pleasant, easy tone as he retrieved a needle and stepped towards them. “Don't you worry little alpha,” he said as he pressed the needle into Peter’s arm.”it will all be better when you wake up.”

 

***********

 The kid woke up slowly, blinking huge, pinched eyes as his gaze wandered around the room before settling on Daryl. 

“What,” he started as he shook his head. “Where am I?”

“You remember what happened?” Daryl asked, keeping his voice low and his tone soft.

“I-I,” the kid’s voice broke. He shook his head.

“You went into the pins. 

The boy shook his head hysterically.

“You got bit,” Daryl said, trying desperately to send soothing signals to the kid. “They had to take your arm. 

“No,” the kid whimpered. “Daryl, please.”

“They took it off at the elbow. It ain’t as bad as you think.”

“No,” he screamed, causing the doctor to approach. “No, it’s not fair. It’s not!”

“Denying the truth isn't going to help matters,” the doctor said, stepping into Daryl’s space as he leant over the boy. “And it's a good thing we did too, otherwise you’d be dead. Now hold your tongue and act like the alpha you are instead of some wailing omega bitch,” the doctor looked briefly over at Daryl. “No offence.”

Daryl growled at him and the beta smirked.

“When can I take him back to our room?” Daryl asked, instead of punching the doctor in the face.

“Take him now but bring him back in tomorrow for an examination. If he starts to fall ill during the night come and get me.”

Daryl nodded his. “You got a wheelchair?”

“Carry him,” the doctor suggested in a pleasant tone.

Daryl spared the kid a quick look but he already knew he was too tall and gangly to easily carry. The only way he could manage was gonna be over the shoulder, which wouldn’t just hurt the kid but would destroy the last shreds of his dignity.

“Peter,” he said softly, pressing a hand against the boy's head and stroking softly. “We’re going back to our room now but I'm gonna need you to walk with me.”

The boy shook his head, the stench of his anguish thick in the air. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. “Ok,” Daryl said as he continued to stroke the kids head. “We got a little time before we need to go. We got time.”


	6. Who's Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, but this ones a little bit shorter than normal.

Daryl had the deer in his sights. He raised the bow slowly, careful not to make any noise as he took aim. He pressed his finger against the trigger and held his breath, letting out a soft sigh when the arrow flew true and hit the deers flank. The animal staggered before sprinting off.

Daryl pushed the hair out of his face and hurried to catch up. A few seconds later he heard a gunshot.

“God dammit,” he hissed, heading towards the noise. A minute later he stumbled across a couple of saviours, both of them standing over the dead deer and looking utterly pleased with themselves.

“That was mine,” Daryl said, pointing at the arrow still embedded in the creature's flank.

“We’re the ones who took it down,” the tall, fat one snarled, unsubtly scenting Daryl and openingly leering at him. 

Daryl could feel his frustration growing. He needed the deer to help pay off Michael’s debt. It wouldn't clear it completely but it was a start. “I've been tracking it all day. Ain't right that you take the credit when it was wounded and practically ran into you.”

“Guess you should have killed it instead of wounding it then,” the woman said. Daryl thought her name was Lucy. “Now run along, before I decide to get annoyed.”

Daryl considered arguing but almost instantly decided against it. They weren't going to credit him for the kill and he knew arguing wasn’t going to change anything. He started to back away when the fat one caught his arm.

“When’s the last time you saw a male omega Lucy?” The fat man asked, grinning nastily and looking at Daryl with his small piggy eyes.

“Been a while,” she answered, looking between them. Her expression hardened. “He isn't meant for you Aaron.”

“I got a real good nose, you know that?” Aaron said, pulling Daryl closer and scenting his neck. “Good enough to tell when i’m holding an untouched, ripe omega that's just screaming to submit.”

Daryl clenched his fists, silently repeating a mantra of don’t react, don’t react, inside his head.

“I bet there's even fewer of you left that ain't had their fuckholes shredded. Yeah, most are like the scarred bitch that’s always hiding in your room, but not you huh. You're perfect.”

“Aaron,” Lucy said, stepping up and grabbing the fat bastards arm. “Let go of him.”

The alpha inhaled deeply before loosening his grip. Daryl looked up at him, debated cracking his skull but decided against it. He pulled his arm free, grabbed the arrow and headed back to the compound instead.

 

*******************

Negan was standing at the gate. Daryl kept his head down, hoping the saviour was waiting for someone else. No such luck, he realised as the alpha came towards him. 

“What is this? Gone all day and you haven’t got a damned thing to show for it,” Negan clucked his teeth. “That is just a fuckng shame Daryl, cause now that means you're going into negative points. And correct me if wrong but you've got three mouths to feed on top of yours. That isn’t cheap.”

“You cover the boys,” Daryl said, making himself meet the saviour's gaze. “That was the deal.”

“Back when I thought they were of some use to me. But they've shown me the error of my ways. There is no way I'm paying for them now.”

“Michael ain’t -”

“He's the cowards brother. That shit runs in the family. I don't want either of them anymore.”

“I told you I couldn't support more when you brought them to me.”

Negan’s eyes narrowed. “Then throw them out. Ain't no skin off my nose.”

“They’ll die.” Daryl said between clenched teeth.

“Wouldn't be the first time a pair of kids kicked it. Won't be the last.”

Daryl snarled at him. He didn't mean to and realised pretty quickly that he was in public and that a group of his saviours had seen. Stupid, fucking stupid.

He didn't resist when Negan caught his nape, hoisting him to his tiptoes as he was dragged towards the group. He felt their eyes on him, assessing and smug.

“All you have seen Daryl, haven't you?” The saviours nodded their heads obediently. “Who wants to fuck him?”

Daryl was struggling before he realised what he was doing. Negan laughed, throwing an arm around the smaller man’s throat and choking him until he stilled.

“Well?”

“Ain't it rape?” One of them asked. Daryl didn't look up to see who it was. He couldn’t see very much beyond Negan’s arms.

“Well you see normally I’d say yes. But Daryl here seems to think it’s OK to act on our baser instincts. That being the case I’m sure he wouldn’t mind being taken by an interested party, providing they're alpha enough. Isn’t that right Daryl?”

Daryl didn’t know what to do. He’d spent his entire life protected by his brother, and then later, when he was old enough there had been the suppressants. The group had known what he was but they’d never treated him differently because of it. They’d certainly never threatened rape. 

“I’ll fuck him,” he heard a familiar voice shout out, amidst the laughter of the group. 

Negan spun him around, grabbing his shirt and hoisting him back onto his toes. “Ah, seems like Aaron here has a crush. Well here you go. If you can take Daryl here he’s yours.”

Daryl didn’t know what the saviours leader was up to but the moment the big alpha came at him Daryl ducked out of his way and swung his crossbow like a bat, smashing it into the back of the saviours head. The fat man crumpled.

“Oh,” Negan shouted, throwing his head back as he pressed the bat against his shoulder. “Will you look at that. Out like a fucking baby.” he looked back at the watching group of saviours. “Who’s next?”


	7. Decisions

Daryl retreated as the fourth saviour came towards him. Part of him noted it was Dwight and he felt a shock of hatred towards the other man. Mostly though he was concentrating on his bruised ribs. The last alpha had attacked his side, repeatedly punching until Daryl thought he would collapse beneath the agony. He didn’t, but it was a close thing. He was starting to hurt and was growing anxious. He knew the alphas could smell it on him. Knew that it lent them confidence. 

He near jumped out of his skin when he felt a hard object poke his back. He turned around and realised Negan was pressing him forward with the bat. “This is far as you go, princess. Otherwise we’ll go ahead and assume you’re surrendering.” He shoved him forward and Daryl staggered. “Unless of course that was your intention. In which case you got a choice. You come to me or I let one of these fuckers take you. Option one means that little family of yours gets to eat. The other option means you get your ass shredded.”

Daryl was watching Negan, which was a mistake. He fell back with a bitten off cry when a fist slammed into his injured side. He was sure he felt a rib crack. He didn’t have time to recover before a hard body slammed into him, knocking him off his feet. His head slammed into the ground, causing the pain in his ribs to blaze back to life and dots to dance before his eyes.

It took him a moment to realise he was pinned and Dwight’s scarred and snarling face was so close that their lips were almost touching. “Stop fighting me,” he whispered, pressing his thighs into Daryl’s side causing the other man to cry out. “I’m not going to claim you Daryl, but you’ve gotta trust me. Don’t fight.”

“Well, well. Look what we got here. Seems Dwight’s won our little competition.” Negan approached slowly and knelt down beside them. “What do you say Daryl. You wanna stay with old Dwight here, or do you want to upgrade?” 

Negan clearly expected Daryl to chose him. It made sense. The saviour leader had already offered him protection, not just for him but for the kids too. He would feed them, provide for them. It made sense to go with him.

Except he’d kidnapped Daryl, taken away his ability to provide for himself and fostered a growing number of dependants on him. And most importantly, the man had killed two of his people right in front of him, and worse, he blamed Daryl for Glenn’s death. The alpha was a fucking monster.

Negan’s eyes flickered in surprise, clearly reading the look on Daryl’s face. The man obviously didn’t expect Daryl to reject him. Too fucking bad.

“Okay,” the big man said, getting to his feet. “Looks like Dwight’s won and Daryl here has made his choice. Good luck to you both,” he said, smiling in a way that made Daryl wonder if he wasn’t really fucking regretting his decision.

The scarred man got to his feet, pulling Daryl up with him. His hand moved to Daryl’s nape, gripping tightly as he dragged him forward. They moved past Negan and Daryl noticed that Dwight refused to look at him.

“I ain’t letting you touch me,” Daryl said as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Shut up,” the other man snarled, pressing down hard on the pressure points in Daryl’s neck. “Don’t say another fucking word.”

Daryl was sure he could push the other man off. Dwight was tall but he wasn’t too thick through the shoulders. One good punch might do the job. Then again, Daryl’s steps were getting a little unsteady. His ribs were burning and his head was pounding. 

They reached a door. Dwight fumbled out a key and pushed inside, pulling Daryl into a simply furnished room that was at least five times the size of the box he and the little one stayed in. 

The moment he locked the door behind them Daryl spun around, forcing his forearm into the other man's throat and pressing down with all of his weight. “I ain’t nobodies bitch,” he hissed, flashing his teeth. “Least of all yours.”

Dwight punched him in the ribs. It wasn’t entirely unexpected but the low blow still hurt like fuck. “I told you I didn’t want that,” he snapped, rubbing his throat as Daryl sunk to the floor, just trying to breathe. “You don’t get it Daryl. When Negan found out what you were everything changed. You have no idea what kind of torture he had planned to break you. But no, he’s got a soft spot for omegas. So here you are, a year later and still alive. You even have some freedom, though i’m sure you’d argue otherwise. And what do you do? You antagonise him. You snarl and threaten at every opportunity. You must have realised what was going to happen?”

“I’ve done everything he’s said. Everything everyone of you made me do. I’ve submitted. What more does he want?”

“Submitted,” Dwight huffed. “You’re the most passive-aggressive, rebellious son-of-a-bitch I’ve ever met. You’re not submitting Daryl and everyone can see it.” The tall man’s expression turned thoughtful. “I let you go you gonna stop fighting me?”

“Depends if you try touching me,” Daryl said very quietly.

Dwight rolled his eyes and stepped back, keeping at least an arm's length between them. “This may come as surprise to you but not everyone is interested in your ass. I’ve got my own omega Daryl.”

“Thought she was Negan’s omega now,” Daryl said, realising he was being mean but not particularly caring given a lot of his predicament was Dwight’s god-damn fault. 

“No one can bond with that many people. He can call it a bond all he wants but she’s still mine.”

Daryl didn’t say anything. He could argue that Dwight might still have his wife, if they hadn’t gone back to Negan with their tails between their legs. Seemed pointless though, as he was pretty sure the scarred man already knew how badly he’d fucked up.

Daryl pressed his back against a wall and slowly sank to his ass. Fuck, he was tired. Tired, hurt and so ready for something else. Sure, they let him out for a few hours a day to hunt but it wasn’t enough. Even when he was with the group Daryl was used to being out for days at a time. Having to come back, day after day, following the same schedule, it was driving him mad.

“You’re friends still ask about you,” Dwight said, unexpectedly. Daryl looked slowly back up at him. “They want to know if you’re still alive. If you’re OK. RIck asks if they can have you back every time he meets with Negan. Keeps offering him more and more to try and persuade him,” Dwight took a deep breath. “You want me to pass along a message, next time I’m there?”

“Why would you do that?” Daryl asked, desperate to communicate but wary of the saviours intent. It could be another test. Another way for Negan to control him.

A naked look passed over Dwight’s face, expressing just how bone-tired he appeared. “They’re good people Daryl and I’m really fucking tired. Tired of watching the woman I love get raped by my alpha every fucking day.”

“Bit late for regrets, ain’t it?” Daryl croaked.

They both nearly jumped out of their skin when the door to Dwight’s room shuddered loudly. They shared a look, both of them aware of who was on the other side.

“Come on lovebirds,” Negan called, knocking again. “Do up your pants and invite me in.”

Dwight moved across the room and opened the door, stepping aside so Negan could enter. The tall saviour sauntered in, looking over at Daryl before looking back at Dwight. “You not even started?”

“He stinks of fear,” Dwight said, sparing Daryl a disgusted look. “I’m not into that.”

“That a fact,” Negan said and Daryl could see something close to respect in the saviours eyes. He turned back to Daryl and his expression was filled with fake concern. “He does look absolutely fucking pitiful, don’t he. What’s the matter Daryl, you scared?”

Daryl dropped his gaze, mindful that less than twenty minutes ago the other man was threatening rape. He knew it was a plan gone wrong. The saviour had been convinced Daryl would turn to him rather than face the alternatives. It explained why he’d burst in on them. Daryl wondered what the saviour would have done if Dwight really had tried to rape him.

Negan dropped down to his knees in front of Daryl and caught a fistfall of hair. He forced the smaller man to look up at him, exposing his throat. “You’re one mean SOB Daryl, you know that,” he said, grinning maniacally. “But I’ve got you sussed. See, I know how frightened you are all of the time. Dwight see’s it too, which is why he’d being kind to you. And me, well I don’t like hurting omegas, even mean ones like you. So if you act nice, you don’t growl or posture to me or to my men and we’ll be kind to you. We’ll protect you.”

Daryl gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell the other man he could damn well protect himself. He wasn’t weak and he didn’t think there was a single sane person in the compound that wouldn’t reek of fear if they were going through what Daryl was experiencing.

He wasn’t weak.

“This,” Negan snarled, snapping his teeth less than an inch of Daryl’s face. “This is what I’m talking about. You challenging me, again? Huh, you little piss-ant? You want to try me?” He pushed Daryl back until he was lying flat on his back, the alpha’s weight pressing into him. “This what it’s gonna take, huh? Pinning you to the ground and fucking the rebelliousness out of you? Is that the only way you’re going to learn?”

Daryl could scent his own distress, saturating the room. He couldn’t fight the alpha. Especially not now, not when he was hurt and in serious danger of being torn apart. He hated himself for it but he slowly tilted his head back and offered his throat in appeasement.

The alpha almost instantly stilled above him. His expression darkened to something primal and for a second Daryl thought the other man was going to bite him. The moment passed and the saviours expression finally softened.

“There it is,” he said, laying a hand on Daryl’s throat and gently stroking his pulse-point. “Wasn’t all that hard, was it Daryl?” The bigger man leaned towards him. “Answer me.”

“I’m sorry,” Daryl said, knowing exactly that the other man wanted even though he didn’t mean a word of it. He wanted to duck his head but Negan wouldn’t let him move. “Please,” he said, desperate to get the saviour off. “I ain’t meant to have caused offence. I ain’t trying to disrespect.”

“I don’t believe you,” Negan said, but he stood up, pulling Daryl with him. “But luckily for you I think we’re making a start.” He turned back to Dwight. “You sure you don’t want him?”

“I’m sure,” Dwight said, and Daryl could see the slight look of disgust on his face.

“And what about you?” Negan asked, bowing down until they were meeting one another's eyes.

Daryl shook his head.

“OK, well it seems like my little love match didn’t work. Maybe next time, eh boys.” He opened the door, gesturing Daryl out, “Remember Daryl, you’re going into negative points. Might be worth rationing those boys of yours, if you’re not planning on throwing them out.”

Daryl ducked his head, hurrying through the open door and pack to his pack.


	8. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch been busy, so sorry for the small chapter. More soooooon :)

Daryl felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up.

“You need to have a shower,” Negan said from the doorway, stepping uninvited into the small space the southerner occupied with the baby and two boys.

Daryl looked up, the little one held firmly in his arms as he took an unintentional step in front of the kids. He looked back at the saviour leader, determined not to posture or snarl at the other man whilst they were all together in such a small space.

“You're starting to smell a little ripe,” Negan clarified, smiling openly. “We’ve had some complaints. You know what I'm talking about Peter?”

The boy was half hidden behind Daryl but Negan had locked onto him. Daryl shifted until he was completely blocking the kid from view. Negan’s smile grew, only too aware of what Daryl was doing.

“Maybe get yourself some cologne whilst you're at it,” the big man drawled, stepping closer until Daryl was crowded against a wall. He leant down until he was almost brushing his lips against the little ones pale hair. “Change those clothes too.”

Every instinct in Daryl demanded he shove the alpha away from him and his young. He tempered down the urge, mindful the big man was likely testing him. “A shower ain't gonna make no difference. You want me to stop stinking you can give me the injection.”

“That shit isn't tolerated in the new world Daryl. People aren't going to be allowed to hide who they are anymore,” he reached out and grabbed the smaller man’s chin, angling his face up. “Besides, it’s too late for that. There aren't enough suppressants in the world strong enough to cover up your stretch.” 

“What are you talking about?” Daryl asked, careful to keep his tone neutral. The little one started squirming, clearly unhappy with the foreign alphas proximity. 

Negan’s eyes narrowed before he threw back his head and released a great booming laugh. “You really haven't noticed? Seriously?”

Daryl just stared at him.

“I hate to be the one to break this to you sweetheart, but you're about to go into heat,” his smile almost split his face when he saw the realisation cross Daryl’s face. “Oh now, there it is. The penny has finally dropped.”

“I don't,” Daryl started, only for the other man to cut him off. 

“Course you do,” Negan said brightly. “You ain't near old enough to stop yet. And what with a house full of alphas it's no wonder your hormones are finally kicking in. Fuck knows it took long enough, though I’m betting that’s down to a lifetime of abusing suppressants. Bet you’ve been on them your entire life.”

The baby started bawling. The two boys were standing statue still behind him. “Shush darlin’,” he said absently, rocking the little one. He looked back at Negan. “Thanks for the advice. There anything else?”

Negan looked momentarily pissed off, before smiling and shrugging. “Nope, that's all, for now,” he put his hand on the little ones head and gently stroked her hair. “You should know I'll be the one seeing you through though.”

Daryl felt like he’d been doused in a bucket of cold water. The only reason he didn’t attack the other man was because Negan was so close to the baby. “Ain’t nobody touching me,” he said, soft but stern. He met the alpha’s eyes. “I ain’t letting it happen.”

“The way I see it beautiful, you haven't got a partner of your own. That means you're going to cause a frenzy among my men and, well fuck me sideways, but I just can't have that shit goin on in my compound. So that means I’m going to take one for the team and see you through this little heat of yours. Cause that’s what being a leader is about. It’s making the hard decisions,” he let go of the baby and finally stepped back. “So here’s the deal. You got maybe another day before the heat takes over. In the meanwhile you’re going to have a shower, you’re going to shave and change and then you’re going to bring your ass up to my quarters,” he bit his bottom lip before placed his hand on one hip. “Do not make me have to send someone down here to fetch you Daryl. You hear me?”

Daryl didn’t respond. Negan didn’t wait very long to draw back his hand and slap him hard around the face. It turned Daryl’s head but it didn’t hurt all that bad. Not compared to some of the punches he’d taken in his lifetime. He looked back up at Negan, tempering down the very real urge to kill the other man. The little one started bawling, the tension clearly affecting her. Daryl realised the saviour was waiting for his response.

“I hear you,” he said, so softly that it was barely more than a whisper.

“That a’boy,” Negan boomed, grinning. He ruffled Daryl’s hair once before finally leaving the goddamn room.

As soon as he was gone Daryl turned away from the door and started trying to calm the baby down. “Shush, beautiful. Come on, shush up.”

“Your lips bleeding,” Michael said softly from beside him.

Daryl used his shoulder to wipe the blood from his chin. “Ain’t nothing.”

“You OK?” he asked, stepping closer. He held out his arms for the baby and Daryl gently passed her to him.

“I’m fine. You two alright?” he asked, looking thoughtfully at Peter. The young alpha was ghost-white and shaking. Daryl could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. “He ain’t gonna hurt you,” Daryl said, trying for soothing even though his own nerves were shredded.

“What’s he going to do to you though?” the boy asked, looking at Daryl with wide blue eyes. “He wants you. Even a blind person can see that. And he’s Negan so of course he’s going to get what he wants. He get’s everything.”

“He wants to put me in my place,” Daryl grunted. “Ain’t the same as wanting me. He’ll get bored as soon as he’s had a piece.” The older man sank slowly onto the bed next to Peter and very slowly put his head in his hands. “Man like that just wants to own and destroy everything he can. Sooner he thinks he’s won the better it’ll be.”

“You really believe that?” Michael asked doubtfully.

Daryl shrugged before getting back to his feet. “I’m going out.”

“You think you should?” Peter asked, suddenly nervous. “Negan wasn’t lying when he said about the smell. It is starting to get strong.”

“You think anyone's gonna come near me when Negan’s called dibs?” He pulled on his knife belt and grabbed his bow. “You think anyone who’s dumb enough to try anyway is gonna get too far?”


	9. Unfair

Daryl pulled up to the outer gates, waiting idly for a guard to wave him through. There was an open truck up ahead, full of a group of saviours stocked to the gills with guns and various other weaponry. They were waiting to be let out. Daryl slouched in his seat, gnawing on his thumbnail and trying not to fidget. 

Initially hunting had felt pretty good. He was out in the open, alone and providing for his family. His snare had caught a couple of rabbits, which although small would still help pay back some of the mounting debt he was currently wallowing in. Only problem was that pretty soon he started to feel odd. He was way too hot, his body flush and sweating. He felt sick, like he had a fever. His brother had never talked to him much about heats but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what was happening to him, which meant Negan had unfortunately been telling the truth. 

He sat up a little, tensing as a younger, handsome saviour with deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair approached, his eyes narrowing as he neared the car. Daryl was about to go through the normal spiel of questioning when the other man leaned through the open window and sniffed him. His pupils grew so large that they almost bled through the blue of his irises and his teeth pulled back in a snarl. 

Daryl instinctively shrank back before throwing out his hand and pushing the other man away, “Back off,” he hissed, showing his teeth at the alpha when the other man fucking growled at him.

“Ripe, beautiful fucking omega,” he snapped, puffing out his chest and stepping forward. “Present,” he snapped, grabbing for the door handle and pulling it open with a snap of his teeth. “Fucking present.”

Daryl pushed down his shock, waited for the other man to pull open the door and then kicked out with every ounce of strength he possessed. He watched the other man sail through the air, feeling a little smug when the alpha hit the ground with an audible thud.

“I said back off,” he snapped, climbing out of the car and getting into a more defensive position. He backed up, surprised when the younger man got back to his feet and started to prowl towards him. Fucker had a head wound and was bleeding pretty bad but the alpha didn’t seem to even notice. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Daryl asked irritably. He took another step back, suddenly aware that the truck full of saviours was staring directly at him.

“Ain’t that Negan’s bitch,” he heard one of them say, followed by truck full of laughter. 

“Hey Randy, you best leave the omega alone. Negan is gonna burn your face off if he see’s you hassling him.” 

Randy turned back to whoever had spoken and snarled a challenge. Daryl felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up when Roger stepped out of the van and stalked towards them.

“You got something to say to me boy?” Roger asked, way too calm.

Daryl started to back away, hoping the two alpha’s would be too occupied with one another to notice him. Almost instantly two pairs of eyes locked onto him.

“It’s mine,” Randy snarled, pointing a shaking hand at Daryl. “Mine!”

“He’s Negan’s you fucking idiot. Now back down and go see the doctor before you really do get hurt.”

Daryl took another step back. It was a mistake. The younger man turned and launched himself at Daryl, taking his sluggish body by surprise and knocking them both to the ground. Daryl cried out, too freaked to feel any sort of mortification. What the fuck was wrong with him? His body felt wrong, weak and way too sensitive. He could sense the alpha’s anger and it made him want to curl in on himself in a ball.

It took him a moment to realise that the other man's hands were trying to loosen his belt. Daryl forced himself to calm down, made himself think. He reached out, grabbed his knife and ignoring every instinct screaming at him to submit he pressed the blade against the alpha’s throat, digging in until the other man finally seemed to notice he was about to have it slashed open. “Get offa me,” he said very slowly and quietly.

The alpha didn’t looked human. He gnashed his teeth and Daryl was suddenly reminder of a walker. He wanted the man off.

He felt a shot of dread when another pair of feet approached. He braced himself, waiting for the inevitable fallout when the alpha was suddenly gone. Dwight was pulling the younger man back, trying to shake some sense into him.

Daryl scrambled back and almost instantly felt a hand grip his nape, pulling him unsteadily to his feet. He swung the blade, near desperate to be free when his arm was caught by a big hand. He was violently spun round and found himself face-to-face with Negan. The other man sniffed him once before his eyes darkened dangerously. He shook the knife out of Daryl’s gasp and bent down until they were facing one another. 

“This,” he said, speaking in a deliberately slow tone. “Is not fucking acceptable,” he grabbed Daryl’s hair, pulling his head back and simultaneously lifting him up until his feet were skimming the ground. “I told you to clean yourself up and to wait for me. I did not tell you to cause a frenzy among my men,” he shook the smaller man so hard that he felt his teeth rattle. “What is it gonna take to make you listen to me, huh? Are you going to force me to take out one of your kids. Is that what it’s finally going to take?”

“Don’t,” Daryl choked, feeling utterly and completely miserable. Among the growing stench of his heat he could smell his own distress, except it was blown completely out of proportion. What the fuck was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he think straight?

Daryl was dragged forward by his hair, struggling not to trip as he passed the watching group of alphas. He was pulled into the main holding and past a bunch of rooms he had never seen before. He tried to keep up but his legs kept buckling on him. He felt like his hair was about to be torn out of his head. 

“Stop,” he said, once when he couldn’t take the thick scent of the alphas anger for a second more.

“You want me to stop? You want to go back to that little family of yours instead?”

He didn’t bother to wait for Daryl to answer. Instead they were suddenly entering a new room, cleaner and better furnished than anywhere he had been so far. Daryl could only gasp as he was pushed roughly to the ground. He looked up, more than a little surprised to find himself among a room of beautiful women. 

He managed to level himself to his feet. The women were all staring at him, eyes wide and frightened. Daryl saw Sherry, just to left of him. He saw the worry streak over her features before she managed to school them back to neutrality.

“Daryl, meet my beautiful wives. Ladies, this here is Daryl. In case your noses don’t work, Daryl here is an omega who’s experiencing his first heat in,” he stopped, dropping down in front of the other man. “How long has it been again?”

Daryl could only shake his head. He honest to fuck had no idea.

Miraculously Negan seem to take pity on him. He stood up, gesturing around the room with a self satisfied air. “Suffice to say it's been a while. Now, normally I wouldn’t let a grown man in here, alone with my wives. But you don’t really strike me as the sort to sniff after too much pussy Daryl, so I'm going to make an exception just for you,” his smile dropped as he turned back to the women, focusing on Sherry. “I want him cleaned up. Shower, shave, the whole spiel. I got some things to do but I’ll be back in a few hours. Make sure he’s ready.”

Nobody said anything until Negan left the room and then the women were suddenly around him in a flurry of movement. 

“Oh my God, what have they been doing to you?” A pretty omega with cocoa coloured skin asked, pressing her hand against his head and stroking softly. He had no fucking idea why the movement didn’t make him shy away. If anything he actually leaned into her space.

“Have you consented?” Sherry asked, dropping down next to him. “Did you say yes?”

“He didn’t ask for my permission,” Daryl said, allowing a strange blonde omega press herself against his back and hug him. It reminded him suddenly of Beth and he felt his grief spike.

“Jesus,” Sherry said, dropping to her knees and grabbing Daryl’s hand. “You’re OK. It’s just the heat. Calm down sweetie. You’re going to work yourself into a fit.”  
“I ain’t a damn child,” Daryl mumbled, sudden aware how close a bunch of stranger were to him, omega's or not. “Please, back off,” he didn’t want to hurt anyone but if they didn’t leave him alone soon he was going to snap. Luckily they must have heard something in his tone because they actually pulled away from him.

Daryl couldn’t tell if he felt better or worse for the space. He hunched in on himself, miserable and keenly missing his pack. He rarely thought of them. A year had passed and it was painfully obvious that they couldn’t get to him. He wasn’t their fault. They had to survive too after all. But God he missed them.

“Daryl,” it was Sherry, sat far enough back not to present a threat. “Hunni, I know how you feel. We all do, but Daryl you heard what Negan said. We have to get you cleaned up.”

“I ain’t doing shit for him,” Daryl said as he got unsteadily to his feet. He looked around at the surrounding women, seeing their frightened expressions. He shook his head. He’d never felt so lost in his entire life. “I don’t, I can’t -”

“But we can?” Sherry said, stepping closer. “All of us can, all of us do everyday. But you can’t?”

“I ain’t never,” he cut off, mortified. He saw the pity on their faces and felt a spout of anger. “I ain’t gonna start now. Not with him.”

Pain hit him, sudden and intense. He bent forward, groaning as his stomach was enveloped in heat. He groaned, sinking back to his knees.

“It’s not going to get any better,” the black woman said, soft and soothing as she stepped closer. “You get that, right?”

“I can’t,”

“He isn’t going to give you a chance Daryl,” Sherry said, hesitantly laying her hand on his shoulder. “And if he comes back and you’re not clean he’ll punish you. He’ll either do it himself or get one of his men to do it. And then, when he’s done hurting you, he’ll punish us too. Please Daryl, just give in, for us.”

“I don’t even know you,” Daryl snarled.

“It’s just a bath Daryl. A bath and a shave. Is that really too much to ask to avoid punishment?” When Daryl didn’t answer the other woman obviously decided to play dirty. “You have a family, don’t you. The baby, and now the two alphas too. Did he threaten them Daryl? Because I promise you he’s not ideally making threats. He will hurt them to get back at you.”

Daryl looked up at the woman through his overgrown hair. He felt trapped and he hated the feeling of being cornered. He focused on Sherry's doe eyes, remembering that day she and Dwight double-crossed him. The day he tried to escape and she urged him back to his cell. It really didn't help matters but having someone to focus his anger on made him feel a little better. “Fuck you, I'll wash my goddamn self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. They are super motivating :)


	10. Unaware

Daryl lowered himself in the tub, trying not to hiss from the overwhelming heat he could feel bubbling up from what he logically new was just lukewarm water. Logic could kiss his ass, he thought furiously as he scrubbed himself down as quickly as could, dunking his head under the water until the clear liquid turned a disgusting brown colour.

Daryl stood up on unsteady legs, angry at himself for how long it took him to step out of the bath. He managed to get a towel around his waist and lower himself slowly to his knees before the pain hit, mortified when he couldn’t quite contain the pathetic whine that forced its way through his teeth.

“Daryl?” Sherry asked, stepping into the oversized bathroom with a worried frown. “You ok?”

“Hurts,” Daryl said, allowing himself a moment of misery before he remembered where he was. He flashed his teeth at the other woman, mildly satisfied when she instinctively stepped back. It wasn’t much, scaring an omega woman, but it still made him feel a little better. “Get out.”

“You need to shave,” she said, gentle but stern.

“I’ll do it in a second,” Daryl snapped, getting unsteadily to his feet. “Get out,” he repeated.

“The pain’s going to get worse Daryl. Do you really want to be holding a razor when it does? Do you even think you could?”

“You think I’m letting you near me with a knife you’re a moron.”

She gave him an unimpressed look before placing her hands on her hips and watching him thoughtfully. Daryl was about to tell her where she could go when the pain hit, only it was worse this time. Jesus fuck, why would his biology allow it to hurt so bad? Why couldn’t it be the damned alphas, why couldn’t they be forced to experience the pain?

He realised with a start he was on the floor again. He looked at Sherry, angry but resigned. “Send the other one in. She can do it.”

Sherry’s eyes sharpened. “Other one?”

“The black woman,” Daryl said. He paused, unsure. “I don’t know her name.”

“It’s Kirsty.”

“Yeah, Kirsty. Let her do it.”

“Why do you trust Kirsty? You hardly know her.”

“Know she ain’t you,” Daryl said, meeting the woman’s gaze straight on.

Sherry shrugged. “Fine, I’ll ask her.”

Kirsty came in a few minutes later. She smelled scared until her eyes landed on Daryl, then her scent filled with concern. Fuck, he really must have looked pathetic. She stepped towards him, her hands held high to show she didn’t pose a threat. Daryl watched her warily, unsure what she was doing when she lay down next to him, her eyes soft as she pushed her fingers through Daryl’s damp hair and softly stroked his scalp.

“You doing OK?” She asked, her breath tickling his cheek.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “Don’t feel right.”

“That’ll be the heat sweetheart. You’ve had one before?”

“Long time ago. Brother locked me up in a room. Don’t much remember it.”

“When it takes over just go with it. You fight and you’re just going to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t think I can,” Daryl said, groaning as another wave hit. He looked at the other omega and felt a wave of empathy. “You want to be with him?”

“Do you?”

“He killed one of my best friends, right in front of me, as punishment because I hit him.” Daryl released a broken laugh that sounded more like a sob even to his own ears. “And I only hit him because he killed another member of our group and he was fucking boasting about it. Asshole blamed me. Said Glenn died because of me,” Daryl groaned as the next wave hit. They were coming closer together. “And then he brought me back with him. Because killing my friends wasn’t enough. He needed to teach me a lesson.”

“He’s hurt a lot of us honey,” she said and Daryl could hear the loss in her voice. “Doesn’t mean he’s not going to get his way. it’s easier to just,” she trailed off, looking a little lost. “Better to just bend, otherwise you’re going to break.”

“I ain’t gonna break,” Daryl snarled, but it came out more like a whimper.

“We’ve got to shave you honey,” she said as she continued to card her fingers through his hair. “How about we do that first, then we can deal with everything else later?”

“He threatened my kids,” Daryl said, barely aware he was talking. His head felt fuzzy. “They're just babies. Ain’t never hurt anyone.”

“You got kids?” she asked, pleased. “What’s their names?”

“Michael and Peter. Baby ain’t got a name yet.”

She propped him up, moving away briefly before settling back beside him with some shaving foam and a kit. Daryl didn’t need to ask if it was Negan’s. She wiped the foam against his face and drew out the razor.

He hadn’t had a shave since he’d arrived at the compound. Omegas didn’t tend to grow the same amount of facial hair as alphas or betas, but he had enough to know it was definitely there. He tried to keep a close eye on Kirsty but honestly, she could have slit his throat and he wouldn’t have tried to stop her. For the most part he was trying not to flinch too much when the pain hit, which was definitely happening a lot more frequently.

“I wonder, if you haven’t had a heat in such a long time how you have three kids?” She asked, patting his cheek to indicate she was finished. “They yours?”

“They are now,” Daryl said shortly.

“The baby a girl or boy.”

“Girl.”

“Designation?”

“Does it matter?” Daryl huffed.

She shrugged. “Just curious. I had two of my own, back before everything changed. A little beta girl and an alpha boy,” she smiled wistfully. “Twins, if you can believe it. They were so different, but I loved them both very much.”

It took Daryl a moment to realise that he had pressed his head into her shoulder. He was offering comfort to a fellow omega, something he didn’t think he had ever done in his entire life. He jerked back with a start, frowning when Kirsty just smiled at him.

“Well, just look at you. You clean up nice Daryl.”

He just sighed, lying back down. “Clothes?” he asked half heartedly.

“They’re filthy honey. Besides, we need to keep your temperature down.”

“Don’t care, want my clothes.”

“I know you do,” she said, sounding sad as she watched Daryl curl into himself. “Daryl, do you want to lie down? I can take you to a bed. You’ll be more comfortable.”

He felt his senses sharpen as he looked back at her. “Is it his?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“You’re going to end their eventually honey.”

“Not going in there,” Daryl said, only slightly aware that his voice sounded slurred. “I need my clothes.”

He felt a gentle hand run through his hair. “Hush sweetie. Sherry, honey? Sherry?”

Daryl forced himself to look up when Sherry stepped into the room. She frowned down at them. “Everything OK?”

“I think so yeah. Only Daryl’s heating pretty hard. I don’t think he’s going to be able to get up again on his own.”

Sherry keeled beside him, lightly tracing Daryl’s jaw, biting her bottom lip. “We could just leave him here.”

“On the bathroom floor? What do you think Negan will say?”

“I could have him taken up to the bedroom.”

“He doesn’t want to,” Kirsty pressed her hand against Daryl’s lips, gently muffling his protest. “We can’t take him up there. He’s already panicking.”

“Well he can’t stay here -”

“Hell no he can’t,” Negan boomed, making all of them nearly jump out of their skins. He stepped into the room, grinning widely when he saw the three of them lying huddled together on the bathroom floor. “Now you guys look so fucking cute together that you’re putting naughty thoughts in my head,” he knelt down but still managed to loom over them. “I’m guessing it might be a little early for that sort of thing though. I don’t want Daryl’s head to explode,” he reached out and very gently pushed Daryl’s hair out of his eyes. “You all did a great job. Good work ladies.” He smacked his hands against his pants and his smile slowly melted away. “Well, it’s time for Daryl and me to get going. I’ll see you ladies in a little while.” He reached out and manoeuvred Daryl until the omega was lying across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.


	11. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Ricccccckkkkk hug. Gives me warm fuzzies :P

Daryl came back to full awareness as we dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He heard himself begin to keen and had to bite his own arm to stop to whine from escaping between his clenched teeth.

“Jesus fuck, you really are a train wreck aren’t you? Do you even know what’s happening?”

Daryl curled into himself, even as every instinct he possessed screamed at him to open himself up. “Fuck you,” he managed to gasp.

Negan’s grin was terrifying. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed hurting omegas before,” he very slowly but purposefully stepped on Daryl’s hand and pushed down with his heel. “But you, well you just bring out the bad man in me Daryl, and in case this hasn’t quite registered yet, you’re about to be in quite a vulnerable position. I suggest you start playing nice if you want to leave here without any broken bones.”

Daryl drew his hand back to his chest the moment Negan stepped away. He tried to hide the hatred he could feel pumping through his heated veins when the other man smirked at him. 

“You know Daryl, I feel like you’re exactly the sort of omega that was meant to survive this end of world bullshit. You’re strong, brave and you don’t submit easy. I mean don’t get me wrong, I like a little pit of velvety softness in my life. Hell, that’s why I’ve got me my wives. But you, well you’re something a little different aren’t you? You’re special.”

“Whatever you gonna ask me, the answers no,” Daryl spit out between clenched teeth. 

Negan’s smirk just widened. “You’re not going to be able to keep feeding those kids of yours on your own. You’re already in debt. You really think you can catch enough to make up for your loss?”

The pain hit again. Daryl curled into himself, keening loudly, unable to stop himself.

“They’re already skin and bone. And just look at you. You’re starting to get real lean Daryl. How long before one of you gets sick? How you going to afford the doctor?”

“No,” Daryl ground out.

“You haven’t even heard what I’m proposing yet.”

“I said no.”

“Your pride mean more to you than those kids?”

He was manipulating him. It was what Negan did. He’d use the kids against him to get what he wanted. Attack whilst he was in a vulnerable, hurt position. He could read the other man as clear as day.

“They ain’t your problem,” he croaked, shuddering. 

“Well that’s where you’re wrong Daryl. You see, everybody in this little compound of ours belongs to me. Just like you belong to me. And that means those kids of yours really are my problem and, well hell, I just want to help my people, but you aren’t letting me.”

“They ain’t -”

He broke off as Negan stepped over him, gritting his teeth as he was pulled to his feet. The other man half dragged, half carried Daryl to a nearby armchair before falling into the seat, pulling Daryl down on top of him. He manoeuvred Daryl until he was sat with his back flush against Negan’s front and his legs were hooked on either side of Negan’s thick thighs. The sudden and unexpected contact was both terrifying and horrifyingly right. 

“Yes,” Negan said, his breath tickling Daryl’s ear. “They are. And the way I see it Daryl you have two choices. You remain stubborn and I wait until the heat hits, in which case you’ll beg me to fuck you and I will happily comply, or we make a deal now whilst you’re still coherent enough to negotiate. It’s your choice,”

Negan’s hand started to trace over Daryl’s stomach, running lightly over the towel wrapped around his waist. Daryl could feel the hard outline of the other man’s thick cock against his ass. He shuddered, horrified by the way his body was responding. The fuzziness in his head grew thicker. He felt disorientated, confused and overwhelmed by the alphas strong scent and close proximity. He started to squirm, he wanted off Negan’s lap but the other man’s strong arms wrapped around his chest, pinning him in place.

“How about I tell you what my proposal is, then you can decide? Can’t get much fairer than that, am I right?”

Daryl shook his head.

“You’re not making this easy on yourself Daryl,” the saviour growled, pressing his face into the junction between Daryl’s neck and shoulder and biting the skin lightly. “So I’m going to make it a whole lot easier for you. Back down and listen to me now, or I’ll chop off Peter’s other hand.”

Daryl felt his whole body jerk.

“So, you going to listen to me?”

“Yeah,” Daryl mumbled, trying to force the words past his suddenly dry throat.

“Good boy,” Negan murmured softly against his skin. “So here it is, and excuse my bluntness but I feel at this point subtlety isn’t going to cut it. In exchange for me looking after the kids and looking after you all you need to do is agree to marry me. You’ll get your own room, up here with the children. No more working for points, no more trying to fight against your nature. Say yes to me and everything will get so much easier for you Daryl.”

“You killed my friends,” he gasped as the other man peppered light kisses against his throat. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. “I ain’t never -”

“That was a long time ago, and in fairness you did force my hand. You never should have attacked me Daryl. You know that. You know it was your fault.”

“Ain’t true,” Daryl whispered, flinching when Negan’s hand gripped the towel around his waist and slowly pulled it open, laying him bare and vulnerable. Somewhere, deep inside a voice was screaming at him to fight.

“True as day actually. If you hadn’t attacked me the Asian boy would still be alive. It’s your fault he’s gone.”

“You murdered him,” Daryl whispered. He felt like his heart was shattering. Why did hearing Negan’s accusations hurt so much? Had Maggie survived, had the baby? Jesus, why did it all fee so raw?

“Because you murdered my men, or have you conveniently forgotten that you crept into their rooms and slit their throats whilst they were still sleeping? But hey, maybe you’re right. Maybe it isn't your fault. Maybe it’s all Rick’s fault. He did start all of this after all.”

“Leave him alone,” Daryl slurred. He realised with a start that he had pulled his head back, exposing his throat as the other man sucked bruises into his skin. 

“You miss them, huh? Even after all of this time.”

“Want to go home,” Daryl whispered, some buried part of his mind raging at him for showing such obvious vulnerability.

“You agree to my terms. You do as I ask and maybe I let you and the kids visit with them for a while. You’d like that, huh?”

Daryl felt like he’d been doused in a bucket of cold water. “You’d let me go?”

“For a little while, if I was sure I could trust you not to run off.”

It was so, so tempting to give in. To agree to anything the other man promised. It would stop the pain, it would make the kids lives better. It would mean he’d get to see his family again. It was everything he wanted. Except, whenever Daryl did anything the other man didn’t like he would use the kids against him, except this time they would be close enough for Negan to hurt whenever he wanted. Negan’s honeyed words were poisoned. He couldn’t take the risk.

“No,” he whispered, the word spilling off his tongue. He forced himself to look over his shoulder at Negan, steeling his resolve. “I ain’t said yes and I sure as he hell ain’t marrying you.”

Negan leaned back a little before bearing a slow and wide smile. “You are one stupid little bitch Daryl,” he stood up abruptly, knocking Daryl to the ground. The loss of contact caused an immediate and breathtaking amount of pain. “But I respect your decision, because if there is one thing I hate more than anything it’s rape. So I tell you what, why don’t I leave you here for a few hours and then later, when the heats hit it’s peak you and I will have another chat.”


	12. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...warnings! This chapter is a mother-fucking-bitch of a chapter. You've been warned.

_Heat, pain. An all-encompassing need. He saw the alpha enter the room and immediately felt threatened, but he didn’t know why. The alpha was virile, powerful and clearly interested. Why was he fighting. Why not just give in?_

*************

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Negan growled, fisting his had through Daryl’s hair and forcing him onto his back. “I didn’t tell you to move.”

“I need to get back to the kids,” Daryl muttered, trying very hard not to break down into a blithering mess. “The baby -”

“Would have been taken care of if you had made a deal like I suggested. But instead here you are, on your back, thoroughly fucked and with nothing but the satisfaction of knowing you were mounted by a fucking stallion of an alpha to show for it. Pretty damn stupid, huh?”

“I ain’t a whore,” Daryl muttered, wishing he was anywhere else other than in bed with the man that murdered his friends, taken him from everyone he cared about and then fucking raped him.

“No, you’re just a slut.” Negan said, smirking.

“I never wanted -”

“Yes you did,” Negan interrupted, grinning widely. “You kept begging me Daryl. Don’t you remember?”

**************************  
_A moment of wrong, of pain and fear before the rightness of it all took over. Hard thickness inside of him, thrusting, rutting. The power and security radiating off the alpha made it all so much better. For the first time in his life he felt right, complete and whole._

_The weight on his back was a heady thing, the power in the hands that so casually touched and arranged him to the alphas liking felt sinfully good. He needed it, he wanted more._

****************************

“It don’t count as consent if I’m in heat,” Daryl muttered, drawing away from the other man’s stifling heat. “It’s rape.”

“Says who?”

“The law.”

“The law,” Negan scoffed. “A law that was created to give omegas the perfect opportunity to blame their nature on alphas. To make it our responsibility to say no when you're throwing yourselves at us. It was a stupid fucking law and it won’t stand in the new world.”

“Because it don’t make things easy for you,” Daryl grunted, curling into himself when the alpha loomed over him, boxing Daryl between his arms.

“You didn’t tell me no Daryl. In fact you begged me to fuck you. Your very nature cried out for it. But you’re going to tell me that doing exactly what you wanted is wrong?”

“I didn’t want it,” Daryl said, turning his head away. “I don’t want it.”

“You’re just stubborn,” Negan said, leaning down and pressing his lips against Daryl’s forehead. “Lucky for you I like it.” The hand not holding his hair skimmed down Daryl’s waist. Settling on his hip before the bigger man leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Daryl’s.

It was too much. He pushed the other man with every ounce of strength he possessed and by some miracle actually managed to dislodge him. Negan rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a resounding thud. Daryl spared a second being surprised before he rolled off the other end just in time to avoid Negan’s violent pounce. The other man sprang back up, teeth bared in a gritted smile.

“You really going to run from an interested alpha when you're naked and covered in my spunk and scent? You really that stupid Daryl?”

“Stay away,” Daryl snarled, baring his own teeth in warning. He didn’t know what to do. There was no where to go. There was no where to go.

*********

I _n and out, a steady rhythm that seemed to go on for an eternity. He felt the alpha's cock thicken, causing throbbing pain to bloom inside. A hand threaded through his hair, pushing his face into the sheets and angling his ass up into the air. Daryl couldn’t breathe. The alpha's cock kept expanding, growing so thick that the alphas could no longer thrust. Daryl felt it lodge inside of him and then a warm, pleasant wetness._

_He couldn’t breathe._

**********

 

Negan came at him again but this time, instead of bolting Daryl drew back his fist and hit the other man square across the jaw. Negan’s head snapped back as Daryl retreated. When he met the alphas eyes his were dark and flat.

“You know what Daryl,” he said with none of the usual mirth or sarcasm in his tone. “I really thought you’d learned your lesson, but it seems clear to me now that it hasn’t quite sunk in yet. And that means you gotta be punished.”

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked even as alarm bells started ringing in his head. He couldn’t quite catch his breath.

Negan went to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothing before throwing them at Daryl’s feet. “Get changed.”

“Tell me what you mean,” Daryl said, unable to mask the fear in his voice and hating himself for it.

“Get changed, or I’ll do it for you.”

Daryl grabbed the sweater and pulled it hastily over his head before drawing on the pants. Both set of clothes swamped him and he had to roll the waist of the pants up several times just to stop them slipping off completely. Negan watched him impassively.

Daryl was finished. He avoided Negan’s eyes, fidgeting as he waited for the other man to make his move.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said unexpectedly.

Daryl nearly snorted. It was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard.

“But you bring it on yourself. And if I don’t punish you when you misbehave how are you going to learn>” Negan took a deep breath before gesturing Daryl forward. The smaller man made himself go to Negan’s side and managed not to flinch when the saviour grabbed his arm.

“Just remember, this is your fault.” Negan said omnimously.

Daryl could feel his anxiety growing with every step, but it wasn’t until he realised Negan was leading him back to the omega barracks that he lost his shit.

“No,” he whispered, digging his feet in only to be dragged forward. “No, no,”

“You brought it on yourself,” Negan said without looking at him.

“Son of a bitch, no,” he screamed, pulling back only to be yanked violently forward. He lost his footing, tripping over. Negan kept going, dragging him like he weighed nothing at all. “Don’t,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry. Please, don’t.”

“You gotta learn Daryl,” Negan said, pulling him through the outer doors and into the small room Daryl shared with the baby and kids.

They were all there. The little one was sat on Danielle’s lap and Michael and Peter were huddled together on the floor. The smell of their fear was thick and nauseating.

“Pick one,” Negan said, pulling him back to his feet and wrapping his arm around Daryl’s waist. “Come on now, otherwise I choose two and then three,” when Daryl didn’t say anything Negan shook him. “Come on now beautiful. You haven’t got that many to choose from. Pick.”

“I’m sorry,” Daryl said, grabbing the other man’s hand as he turned around to look at him. “Please, please I’m sorry. Don’t,”

“You got to the count of three,”

“Please,”

“Two,”

“I’ll marry you. I’ll do whatever you want,”

“Too late for that sweetpee. One,”

“Danielle,” Daryl shouted, watching in utter horror as Negan drew back his hand and shot the omega woman. Her head snapped back and she collapsed. The baby was still on her lap.

Daryl ran past Negan and grabbed the little girl. He held her close, trying to stifle her terrified screaming. He couldn’t look at Danielle. Couldn’t make himself look at what he had done.

“Damn Daryl,” Negan said, tutting and shaking his head in mock sadness. “I had no fucking idea you had it in you. It’s too fucking bad you waited too long to make your pick.”

“What?” Daryl asked even as realisation dawned. He watched Negan lift the gun and could only stare as he emptied three bullets into Michael’s chest. The boy’s body shook with the force on the gunshots. He opened his mouth, his eyes full of panic and fear and a huge gush of blood spurted over his chin and onto his chest.

Peter and the baby were crying. The floor was slowly turning red with blood. Even as he watched the light died from Michael’s eyes.

Daryl moved without thinking and grabbed Peter by his good arm, hoisting the boy to his feet and forcing the younger man behind him. He pushed them back to the furthest corner of the room, his free hand wrapped around the young alphas hip to keep him back. “No more,” Daryl screamed, snapping his teeth when Negan just grinned and slowly put the gun back in his holster.

“You know, I really didn’t want to do that but you really didn’t leave me much of a choice.”

“You killed my brother,” Peter screamed behind him, his tears pooling on Daryl’s shoulder. “You fucking killed him. You killed Michael.”

“Nobody going to weep over the poor omega bitch?” Negan asked with a laugh. “Damn, she really was a trainwreck.”

Peter was hyperventilating. Daryl pressed back, pinning him in place. He pulled the baby close to his chest.

“So here is how it’s going to go Daryl,” Negan drawled. “I’m going to ask you to marry me again. And you’re going to think about your answer this time. So here it is, will you marry me?”

“You said it was too late,” Daryl choked, feeling Peter’s body shaking sobs.

“Too late for them,” Negan said, gesturing to Michael and Danielle. “Oh, and you might want to hurry up with your answer. Junior over them is about to wake back up again, if you know what I mean.”


	13. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day, or holidays. Or just happy happiness if you don't celebrate at this time of year :P

He’s going to kill them, Daryl thought, the realisation sobering him enough that he was able to actually consider Negan’s question.

“Yes,” he said in a breathless whisper.

“What was that?” Negan asked with a growing smirk. “You’re going to have to speak up. My old ears aren’t what they were.”

“Yes. I said yes. I’ll marry you.”

“Well if that isn’t the best damn news I’ve heard in awhile,” Negan’s eyes roamed over Daryl before resting on Peter. “You’ve made the right decision Daryl. The smart decision.”

Daryl saw movement to his right and forced down the pain he could feel welling in his chest. “I ain’t got a weapon.”

Negan followed his gaze before pulling a knife from his belt and holding it out. Daryl went to step forward and Negan pulled it back. “Ah ah, not you. Him.”

He could feel his anger threatening to break his fragile control. He forced it back. Negan would only punish him for reacting. “Kid’s in no state to take him down. I’ll do it.”

“Did I fucking stutter? I want him to do it. Little bitch needs to start acting like an alpha.”

“He just watched him die,” Daryl said, but even as he spoke he knew he wouldn’t sway the other man. Negan wanted Peter to end Michael. Maybe he hoped the walker would finish Peter off. Maybe he just wanted to break Peter until there was nothing left. Either way he wouldn’t relent.

“And now he’s going to learn how to kill one of them for good. Hopefully without losing an arm this time,” Negan gestured impatiently with the knife. “Take it.”

“Daryl?” Peter whimpered behind him.

Daryl spun around. Michael was waking up. They didn’t have much time. “We’ve been over this. You’ve got to aim for the brain. He’s -” Daryl broke off, swallowing before forcing himself to continue. “He’s newer so you need to use more force. He’ll be slow at first so you need to attack quickly.”

“But Michael -”

“It ain’t him no more. You know that,” Daryl stepped back, opening the way between him and Negan. “Take the knife and end it. Quickly.”

The boy stumbled forward. His entire body was shaking. He slowly took the blade from Negan and turned to his brother. The walker was standing, his dead eyes scanning the room. His teeth snarled and snapped, scenting the live bodies around him.

“Now Peter,” Daryl snapped, causing the baby to start bawling again. Daryl ignored her, concentrating on the boy. “That’s right. Lift the blade. Get closer but avoid his teeth. Pull it back and snap forward.”

Peter screamed when he stabbed his brother through the skull. He kept screaming as the boy crumpled. Peter followed him, pulling out the knife and cradling his brother against his chest. Daryl tried to go to him but Negn pushed him back and kicked Peter in the side. The boy's screams choked off as he crumpled in on himself. Negan reached down, wiped the blade clean on Michael’s pants and stood up.

“Well at least he managed not to lose his arm this time. So, the wedding. There’s no time like the present.”

“You want to do it now?” Daryl asked, his eyes flickering to the two boys and back again. “I, we need to clean up.”

“The kid can do it,” Negan said dismissively. He held out his hand. “Time to go.”

Daryl’s feet felt nailed to the floorboards. Negan cocked his head to the side and watched him thoroughly for a few moments before stepping forward and twining his hands through Daryl’s. 

“Peter,” Daryl said, planting his feet when Negan pulled him forward. “I’ll come back for you soon. I’ll be back.”

Negan pulled a face and yanked Daryl forward. He was holding the baby so he didn’t try to struggle. He found himself dragged back to Negan’s rooms. The women were inside and fell silent when the two of them entered.

“So good news ladies. Daryl here has agreed to partake of the most holy matrimony with yours truly. I expect you’ll all make him welcome.”

The women exchanged questioning glances. Kirsty stepped forward hesitantly. “Negan, he looks kind of worn out. His heat only just ended. Maybe you could let him rest up for a few hours. Eat and drink something. Maybe let us clean him up for you?”

Negan frowned before looking down at Daryl. The shorter man could only guess what he looked like. He knew his body was covered in sweat. His face hurt where Negan had hit him. The baby was still whimpering softly in his arms.

“You see, this is why we need the fairer sex, beyond the use of those fabulous fucking titties. You ladies see what we don’t. Especially omegas,” he let go of Daryl and leaned into Kirsty’s space. “I fucking love me an omega.”

“Give us a couple of hours. We’ll clean him up and -”

“You got thirty minutes,” Negan interrupted before grabbing a fistfull of Daryl’s hair and dragging his head back. “And you, I hope for your sake and the sake of that baby and kid of yours that you’ve finally learned your lesson. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Daryl watched him leave the room and very slowly sank to the floor. He pulled the little one to his chest and breathed in her clear, innocent scent.

“Daryl?” Kristy said softly. 

“The little one needs feeding,” he said, raising his head and forcing himself back to his feet. “Any of you,” he trailed off, noting the way they were looking at him “What?”

“He’s going to marry you,” a petite asian woman said incredulously.

“Ain’t exactly had much choice in the matter,” he turned to Kirsty. “You got any milk?”

“No, but I can get some easy enough,” she smiled as she approached them. “This your little girl?” When he nodded she held out her hands. “Can I?”

Daryl could see the yearning in her eyes. How much she wanted to reach out and take the baby. He remembered the loss of her children and gently placed the baby in her arms.

“What’s her name?” another woman asked, blonde and stunningly beautiful.

“She ain’t got one,” Daryl said, turning away from the incredulous looks he was receiving. “So, what does it take to be married to that fuck?”

The women gasped. “Don’t talk about him like that. He hears everything.”

Daryl considered screaming obscenities but held his tongue. Glenn, Danielle, Michael. He had learned his lesson at long last. “Fine. So, what happens?”

“He brings in a witness and he bonds with you,” she drew back her hair and showed him her neck. “He gives you the mating bond of course.”

“To all of you?”

She shrugged. “He says he’s bonded to all of us equally.”

“How can he be? It’s supposed to be one person, one bond,” he looked around at them. “He can’t have bonded with all of you.”

“Just, don’t fight it when it happens, OK. One of the girls changed her mind at the last minute and she fought him.”

“What did he do?”

“To her? Nothing at first. He told her to go and the poor girl went back to her family. Soon after that no one would trade with them. They couldn’t get any points and without points, well you know yourself that you can’t survive. They all starved.”

Daryl nodded his head. “Can you look after her, when it happens?”

“Of course,” Danielle said, hugging the little one to her chest. The little traitor gurgled happily, comfortable in the embrace of a gentle omega woman.

Daryl nodded his head slowly before abruptly turning away and throwing up.


	14. The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, so this is purposefully short but I'll add another chapter immediately after this one.

It was a mercifully quick process. Negan chose Dwight as his witness. The scarred man was stoic throughout, sparing Daryl the odd pitying look whenever he thought Negan wasn’t watching but otherwise eerily still and silent

Negan spoke a bunch of words Daryl barely heard before he was asked if he agreed. He nodded his head woodenly and Negan barked at him to speak.

“Yeah,” Daryl said, not looking up from the floor. I need to get us out, he kept thinking, the mantra running through his head as he felt Negan gently cup the back of his head and move him until he was exposing the junction between his throat and shoulder. _I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out…_

It hurt when he bit down. Daryl released the smallest grunt possible between his teeth and waited for the alpha to step back before pressing his hand against the wound. His fingers quickly became wet and sticky with blood. He was thankful when Sherry passed his a rag to stem the flow.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Negan smirked, stepping into Daryl’s space and forcing him to lift his head and meet the taller mans eyes. “Happiest day of your life, right?”

Daryl swallowed his initial response. “When can I collect Peter?”

“Collect him for what?” Negan asked with a frown.

“To stay with us,” Daryl ground out.

“You think I’m letting a nearly fully grown alpha in here to live? With my spouses. Don’t be fucking stupid Daryl. That horny little bastard isn’t getting anywhere near any of you.”

“He too young to survive of his own. You said you would protect them if I -”

“I did say that,” Negan interrupted. “And I’m keeping my promise. Kid gets a healthy allowance each week. He’ll be able to feed, clothe and house himself no problem. But there is now way in the love of fuck that he’s living here.”

Daryl felt a spark of relief. It wasn’t much but at least the boy wouldn’t be thrown out on his ears. “I want to tell him -”

“Daryl, sweetheat, you and I have just got married,” he grabbed the shorter man by his upper arm. “You’re not going anywhere until we’ve had our maritals. Now I know you weren’t really aware what was happening the first time, but don’t you worry. I’m going to take it real slow and ease you on in.”

_I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out, I need to get us out…_


	15. Later

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Daryl could feel the other man's eyes on him. It was pissing him off.

“Daddy letting you out to play slut?” the beta eventually growled at Daryl as he waited to be passed through the gate. “Didn’t think he let his bitches out of his sight.”

Daryl turned around and looked at the other man. He was small, skinny and ugly as hell. One-on-one Daryl would have kicked his ass.

“Just curious is all. Got to wonder what he sees in you. Not exactly the ideal omega type are you?”

“I’m going on foot,” Daryl said, easing past him. “I’ll be back before sunset.”

The beta looked at his clipboard before grinning up at Daryl. “Keeping you on a short lease huh?”

He shouldered past the other man with enough force to send him stumbling. The gate opened enough to allow him to squeeze through and then, suddenly and for the first time in what felt like forever, he was out in the open. It was like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water over him. He felt awake, alive for the first time in months.

He moved forward quickly, only too aware how easy it would be for Negan to revoke his newfound and hard-won freedom. He took to the woods, hefting his bow and keeping a sharp eye out for walkers. Negan’s men had cleared a lot of the area but they still came back every now and again, either maimed or bit. Despite everything he didn’t want to die.

He found a few trails, mostly rabbits and other small critters. He wasn’t in much of a mood to hunt but he reckoned he’d have more chance of being let out again if he brought back some meat.

He heard the distinctive grown of walkers behind him and spun round. The motion caused a sharp twinge of pain his side from where Negan had recently broken a couple of his ribs. The man claimed not to ever lay a hand on his wives. The same rule evidently didn’t apply to his husband. Daryl was a man, Negan would say, he could take it.

He moved forward quickly, away from the walkers and further into the woods. When he reached higher ground he looked back and released an irritable huff. There was only three of them. He could deal with a lot more, even with fucked up ribs.

He drew back an arrow, took aim and let loose. It hit the walker's head with a dull thud. Daryl couldn’t quite resist a smile. It had been a while but he hadn’t lost his sense of aim. He drew out another, preparing to draw when a figure burst out of the woods wielding a sword. He watched the figure down the two remaining walkers with a unique and distinctive skill.

He knew that sword.

“Daryl?”

He knew that voice.

“Daryl, are you here?”

Jesus fuck, it was her. It was really her.

The moment he moved her eyes locked onto him. She was wearing a hood and a scarf that covered the lower part of her face, but he would have known those beautiful expressive brown eyes anywhere.

“It really is you,” she said, pulling down the face covering and walking towards him. Her lips curved up into a huge smile. “Daryl, we hoped, but -”

“You can’t be here,” he heard himself say, stepping back as she walked towards him. “If anyone see’s you -”

“They won’t,” she said, walking steadily towards him. “I’ve checked the area. We’re clear,” she sheathed the sword and held her arms out to him. “Daryl, I’m so happy to see you.”

He hesitated but allowed her to step into his space and wrap her arms around him. Her familiar alpha scent was blindingly comforting and for a few seconds he allowed himself to melt into her embrace. “What are you doing here?” he muttered into her shoulder.

“Looking for you. There’s a group of us, spread out.”

Daryl pulled back enough to meet her eyes. “Why are you all out here? You any idea what would happen if the Saviours found one of you? If they found all of you?”

“We’ve got it covered Daryl,” she said, frowning slightly as she stepped closer to him. She saw him inhale and her eyes widened very slightly. He shot her a warning look and she wisely didn’t push.

“How did you know I was out here?”

“Dwight told us.”

Daryl turned away from her as he felt his heart spike. “The Saviour? Man can’t be trusted. Could be a trap.”

Her head snapped up and he realised she could smell his anxiety. “It isn’t a trap Daryl. Dwight, he’s been working with us for a while now. He’s helping us.”

“That bastard ain’t helping no one but himself. He’s dangerous.”

She stepped towards him with her hands outstretched. “Hey, it’s OK. We know what we’re doing. Rick know’s what he’s doing.”

Daryl felt himself deflate. “Is everyone OK?” he asked. Is he OK?

“We’re doing good, for the most part. It’s been hard but we’re surviving,” she reached out her hand, hovering uncertainly over Daryl’s arm. “Are you - are you OK?”


	16. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooooooove Christmas time. No WORK!

“I’m -” he broke off, shrugging. What could he say? That he was an absolute, complete and utter fucking mess? That during the past fourteen months his life had consisted of torture, imprisonment and, most recently, rape? That he fucking hated her, and RIck and everyone else in their group for fucking abandoning him. That he hated himself, for the death of Michael, Danielle and Glenn. “Maggie, is she -”

“She’s good,” Michonne said, smiling gently. “She had a little boy. His name is Alex.”

Daryl felt like he had a stone lodged in his throat. He nodded his head, avoiding the alphas gaze. “That’s good. That’s -” the best thing he head heard in a goddamn life.

“Daryl, will you come back with me. Now?”

He was shaking his head before he even thought about his answer. “I can’t. I got people, they’re depending on me.”

She nodded her head, as if she already knew what his answer would be. Daryl wondered how much Dwight had told them.

“Negan, he’s going down. For good this time. You don’t need to be afraid.”

Daryl turned to look at her and felt a spike of panic. They were still alive. How long would that last if they crossed the Saviour leader? “What you got planned?”

“We’re uniting. The Hilltop, the Kingdom, Oceanside. We’re coming together Daryl. He can’t fight all of us,” her expression hardened as she looked at him. “We need you. Can’t you just come back with me? Please?”

“I wanna,” Daryl said, feeling broken inside and trying hard not to show it. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t. “He’s got a leash round my neck and he tightens it every chance he gets. I can’t leave them Michonne. They’re my family.”

“I just, I can’t leave without you Daryl. Not after all this time.”

“I can’t go with you, not yet,” he held a hand out to her and she grasped it firmly. “But I’m with you. Every step of the fucking way. Tell me what I can do to help.”

“Dwight, communicate with him. We’ll get a message to you.”

“Don’t trust him,” Daryl grunted, feeling sickened by the thought of depending on the scarred man. “He’ll turn on you as quick as it becomes convenient.”

“We’re keeping a close on him but we think he’s genuine. Negan’s fucked him up pretty bad Daryl.”

Ain't the only one, Daryl thought sourly.

“Do you think we could arrange another time to meet?” She asked him softly.

“Never know when he’ll let me out. Today's the first time in months.”

“Could you try?”

“Can always try. Just don’t want any of you out here if you don’t need to be.”

“Let us worry about that. How about in a week's time. Same spot?”

“I don’t want -”

“Daryl,” she said, gentle but firm. “We’re going to be out here next week. Do whatever you can to meet us. It’s going to happen soon and I want you to be prepared.”

He nodded his head, feeling like his stomach was pumped full of lead. “You should go.”

She nodded her head slowly. “I really don’t want to, but you’re right,” she held out her hand and it took everything in him not to flinch when she pressed her hand against his face. “I hate that I’m leaving you here. Daryl, look after yourself. And remember, we’re coming to get you. OK, just remember that.”

He nodded his head woodenly.

“See you next week.”

“Yeah,” he said as she pulled away and moved into the woods. “Next week.”

*************

He managed to catch a couple more rabbits before he decided it was time to head back. The sun was close to setting as he reached the main gates, but he still had time. There was a different guard on duty, who pointedly looked him over but didn’t say anything as he waved Daryl through.

He went to the saviour kitchen first, dropping off the rabbits and informing the staff that they were for Negan. He hesitated for a little while, making himself a cheese sandwich under Negan’s chief’s glare before grabbing a few biscuits for the baby and returning to the girls main room.

A bunch of them were sat on the floor, cooing and fussing over the little one. Kid probably had the time of her life given all the attentions she was receiving.

“Da,” she said excitedly as she spotted Daryl, raising her pudgy little arms above her head. “Da, Da,”

“Hey darlin’,” Daryl said, unable to contain his smile as he fell crossed legged next to Louie and grabbed the little girl in a hug before throwing her up into the air. “You miss me?”

“She just ate,” Amber said, smiling in that sad way of her’s.

“Good to know,” Daryl said, lowering the baby so he didn’t get a face full of throw up in his mouth, again. “She behave?”

“She’s been a delight,” Kirsty said, sitting on his other side and leaning into him. She drew back quickly, frowning. “Daryl honey, maybe you best go have a shower.”

“I stink or something?” Daryl asked, smiling at her. He frowned when she didn’t smile back and lent so close to him that her lips were brushing his ear.

"I can smell someone on you. An alpha. Get in the shower before he gets here.”

Daryl was up and moving before she finished speaking. “Thanks ladies,” he said hurriedly, moving out of the room and heading towards his own, not quite running but certainly moving quicker than normal. When he reached his small room he lay the baby down on the makeshift playmat he had made for her and stripped off. He had his own en-suite, one of the perks of being married to the saviour leader he supposed, and quickly scrubbed himself down, near scouring his skin in his urgency to remove Michonne scent.

A few minutes later, dripping wet and tired he stepped out of the shower and into his room. The baby looked up at him, a wooden figure he had made her clutched in one pudgy hand.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said, drying himself off and changing into the causal clothes Negan insisted he wore whenever he wasn’t out hunting. “You have fun today?”

“Dar,” she giggled, lifting the figure to her mouth and sucking happily.

“Room full of pretty omega women, bet you had the time of your life,” Daryl said, unable to contain his grin as he picked the little one back up. “How about we head back in. Spend some time with em before bed?”

The little girl buried her head against Daryl’s neck, rubbing her cheek against his clean skin. It wasn’t unusual for baby alphas to display early signs of dominance and the sight made Daryl chuckle. He knew that usually the urge to dominate was bred out of little girls. They were told it was unnatural for them to display dominant characteristics, which was probably why there was such a high suicide rate among Alpha women. They were forced, almost from birth, to fight their natural instincts. It made them weak, bitter and depressed.

Daryl thought of Michonne, who was without a doubt one of the strongest people he had ever met. She was a shining example of what an alpha woman could be, given the correct and proper encouragement.

And now, if the group succeeded, his daughter would actually get the chance to live her life like she deserved.


	17. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I received 600 kudos. Fucking awesome :)

“Who was the alpha?” Kirsty asked, sitting very close to him as they leaned over the baby.

He felt himself freeze before shrugging slightly. “Saviour got too close. I dealt with it.”

Kristy frowned delicately. “Their scent was all over you Daryl. They must have got awfully close.”

He turned to look at her. “Just, let it drop.”

Her eyes widened before she gave a careful nod. “Alright honey.”

“He been in today?”

“No, not yet. I think he went out on a collection earlier,” she picked up the baby and blew raspberries onto her stomach, laughing lightly as the little one squealed. “Maybe we’ll be lucky and someone will blow up his truck,” she said, speaking in a baby voice as she cooed at the kid. 

“Kirsty,” Sherry hissed, stepping towards them. “For god sake hush. You know they’re listening.”

“Who’s listening sweetcheeks?” Negan asked, stepping into the room and gaining everyone's immediate attention. He grinned that shit eating smile of his, making his way to the couch before collapsing onto it and placing his booted feet over Amber’s lap. “Hey now, no need to be shy on my account. So, who's listening to what?”

Sherry’s eyes flickered to Kirsty and Negan easily followed her gaze. “You saying something you shouldn’t Kirsty honey?”

Kirsty drew the baby to her chest before looking frightfully at the big man. “Just talking is all. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Negan leaned forward very slightly. He had the damn bat clutched in his hand. Daryl thought he could see a spattering of flesh blood on one of the barbed wires. Negan seemed to notice him suddenly. The alpha sucked in a sharp breath. “Well now, if it ain’t my little hunter. Those rabbits you brought back looking fucking fantastic Daryl. I can’t wait for supper tomorrow.”

Daryl didn’t want to answer. He would have preferred to have looked away and ignore the other man. He knew from experience that wouldn’t happen. Negan needed acknowledgement when he spoke, otherwise he became agitated.

“I’ll be sure to get you more next time,” he grunted.

“Oh now, isn’t that just fucking darling of you. I tell you what, as a thank you how about you and I go spend some alone time together?” he stood up, offering his hand to Daryl. “You coming?”

Daryl took Negan’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Look after her?” he asked Kirsty, looking at the baby.

Negan pulled him out of the room as Kirsty nodded her head. They travelled the short distance to Daryl’s own room before Negan closed the door behind him, shutting them inside. He immediately kicked off his boots and removed his shirt. He fell down on the couch, legs spread as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock.

“Well,” he said, gesturing at himself. “Go ahead. Suck.”

Daryl cleared his mind, told himself not to think. He dropped to his knees between Negan’s legs and wrapped his mouth around the other mans cock, sucking immediately, knowing anything else would just prolong the inevitable. 

Negan chuckled lightly before throwing his head back and sighing languidly. He spread his fingers through Daryl’s hair, tightening his hold painfully whilst simultaneously thrusting up. Daryl made himself remain calm, breathing through his nose as Negan forced himself down his throat. The man grabbed his nose, pressing his nostrils together as his other hand remained tightly twisted in Daryl’s hair.

Daryl remained calm until his lungs started screaming for oxygen. He tried to pull back but Negan just held on tighter. Daryl was about to start thrashing when he felt the other man’s cum spurt down his throat. He pulled, coughing and desperately trying to suck in some much needed air. 

Negan let him go, tucking himself back into his pants and grinning in challenge. “That was fucking sweet. Top notch job,” he lent down, brushing Daryl’s hair out of his eyes. “You OK? You look kinda flustered.”

“M’fine,” Daryl whispered, resolutely avoiding the other man’s eyes. He shuffled back, trying to put some space between them before roughly wiping his hand over his mouth. The taste of the alpha’s cum was thick on his tongue, repulsive and wrong. 

Negan nodded his head absently as his eyes skimmed over the room. His expression darkened as they aligned on the dirty pile of clothes on the floor. Daryl felt his heartbeat spike.

“You run into any trouble today?”

He knew, he could smell it. He knew.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I’m sure that’s true beautiful, but that isn’t what I fucking asked, was it?” he stood up, stepping over Daryl and picking up his shirt. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Who was it?”

“I didn’t know em” Daryl said, edging back as the other man grabbed his sweater and dragged him to his feet. He pulled Daryl to the couch, sitting back down, pulling the smaller man onto his lap. “We grappled and I scared him off.”

“Why didn’t you report it Daryl?” Negan asked, breathing into his neck.

“Nothing to report,” Daryl grunted, inclining his head slightly, trying to appease. He could feel Negan’s anger and if he was honest with himself it was scaring the shit out of him. Why didn’t he hide the clothes, burn or clean them if he could. 

“What did this person look like?”

“Tall, white, blonde. An alpha,” Daryl forced himself not to squirm. “He had a knife. No gun.”

Negan pressed his lips against the mating bond on Daryl’s neck and sucked softly. “You wouldn’t be lying to me would you sweetheart?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Daryl whispered, suddenly terrified. What would Negan do? Attack Peter, the baby? He couldn’t watch them die. He couldn’t.

“It’s dangerous out there Daryl. I shouldn’t have let you go out alone.”

“But, I -”

“No buts,” he interrupted. “Next time you go out you’ll have a chaperone. I’m not about to allow a nameless alpha fuck my omega,” he bit down, hard. “Now how about you make it up to me sweetcheeks.”


	18. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, can't you tell the holidays are over. Stupid job!

“Don’t need no fucking chaperone,” Daryl murmured, shouldering past the scarred alpha and knocking him back a few steps. “You don’t even know what you’re doing. You’ll just scare away the pray.”

“You think I want to traipse around after one of Negan’s bitches like some fucking beta, you whiny little cunt?” Dwight snarled, grabbing Daryl’s shoulder and shoving him towards the gate. His eyes locked with the guard on duty and they shared a smile. “Now keep your mouth shut and quit your bitching.”

“Don’t touch me,” Daryl snapped, showing his teeth at the other man as he pulled free of his grasp. He rolled his shoulders, resisting the urge to punch the smirk off the bastards face.

Dwight cuffed him around the head, chuckling as Daryl snarled at him. “Best you remember who's in charge Daryl. Now move, otherwise I’ll let Negan know you couldn’t even behave long enough to leave the compound.”

 _Michonne's waiting for me_ , Daryl told himself. _She’s in danger because of me. Don’t let your anger get the better of you_. Daryl bit his lip and ducked his head, silently promising himself he would kill the other man one day.

They moved through the gate and, for once, Daryl was pretty much ignored. He was careful to stay behind the alpha as they walked, unwilling to have the other man close to his vulnerable back. Dwight didn’t seem to mind, his alpha hindbrain clearly telling him that he was where in belonged, in the lead.

“So,” Dwight eventually said, looking over his shoulder at Daryl. “They got in touch?”

He knew it was coming but despite himself he couldn’t make himself trust the other man. He averted his gaze. “What the fuck you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. It’s the reason why I’m here now, isn’t it? The reason why you practically begged Negan to let you out. That you suggested I go with you,” the scarred saviour said, raising his eyebrows challengingly. “You really going to play dumb?”

Daryl hefted the borrowed bow over shoulder, eyeing his stolen own in Dwight's hand. “Don’t trust you.”

“They told you, didn’t they? That I’m helping them? You can trust me.”

“They don’t know you well enough to have the slightest fucking idea what they're getting themselves into,” Daryl grunted. “Could be a trick. A mindfuck Negan thought up. A way to break us,” he turned his eyes fully on the other man. “You betrayed me before Dwight. You think I forgot that?”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Years,” Daryl agreed, studying the other man’s face carefully. “You killed Denise.”

“I told you that was an accident,” Dwight said, his face breaking into a scowl. “I was aiming at you.”

“You shot me,” Daryl said, stepping closer.

“And probably saved your life. You think Negan would have let you live after you attacked him? The only reason you’re still breathing is because killing an injured man doesn’t get the point across, does it?”

“So you did it for me?” Daryl hissed, furious. “You betrayed me, killed my friend and shot me. You fucking help torture me for weeks. You -”

“I saved your life again. I didn’t need to tell Negan you were an omega. I could have let the other saviours destroy you. But when I smelled it I went to him. I saved you.”

There were so many things he could have said to that. So much anger and fury and pure hate he could push at the other man. He took a deep breath, preparing to hit low. “You saw what he did to your wife. You really think telling him saved me? You think you were saving her, when you came back with your tail between your legs and asked a murderous bastard for forgiveness. You think she feels saved every time he fucks her? Everytime he rapes her? Do you feel like her saviour? Especially knowing it’s all your fault?.”

Dwight moved towards him, fists raised and fury in his eyes. Dwight welcomed his anger. He dropped the bow, moving into a crouch when a figure burst out of the woods and stepped between them. His back was to Daryl and the gun in his hand was pointed at Dwight.

He’d recognise the man's scent anywhere.

“Stay where you are,” Rick growled, his gun poised and steady. “You don’t get to touch him. Not now, not ever again.”

Dwight eyes moved past Rick and locked onto Daryl. After a moment he lowered his eyes submissively. Daryl had seen him do the same with Negan a hundred times before but it had never felt so satisfying as it did at that moment.

“He was talking about my wife,” Dwight muttered.

“Told him the truth,” said Daryl. He saw more movement from his right and felt his heart spike. Michonne stepped out of the woods, followed closely by Carol.

He locked eyes with the other omega and felt a flow of relief. His best friend was alive and well and she was close enough to touch. He saw tears in her eyes and then Carol rushed past Michonne and ran full tilt into Daryl’s arms. He staggered under her weight, releasing a startled huff as her arms wrapped around his waist. It took him a second to register that it was really her before he threw his own arms around her and crushed the other woman to his chest. He buried his head into her neck and felt a wild and powerful sense of peace for the first time in years.

“I’m sorry Daryl,” she whispered into his ear. “I’m so sorry it took us so much time to find you. We wanted to come sooner, we -.”

He pulled back, devastated that he could feel his eyes begin to sting. He wouldn’t cry, not now. Not whilst he could feel Dwight’s eyes on his back.

“Daryl?” Rick said, his tone soft and uncertain. He looked older. His beard was almost entirely grey and his hair was beginning to turn. He was healthy though, fuller than Daryl had seen him in a long time. Where ever they were they were at least getting enough to eat.

He stepped forward, his arms held wide. Daryl took a halting step towards him before jerking back. “Don’t,” he said, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt look pass over Rick’s face. “He’ll smell you,” Daryl hastily clarified. When Rick just stared at him Daryl felt a familiar sense of humiliation. He wanted to look away, to hide but he wasn’t a coward. He kept his locked on Rick. “Negan, he gets suspicious if he smells another alpha on me, especially one he doesn’t recognised. Last time, when I met Michonne, he knew.”

“Reason why he gets a chaperone now,” Dwight kicked in with a mean smile.

Michonne shot him a sharp look. “What did you tell him?”

“That I was attacked. He brought it.”

She nodded her head slowly. He felt Carol’s han entwine in his own. He figured it was OK. Carol wasn’t a young omega anymore. Her subtle scent wouldn’t aggravate Negan.

“You look,” Rick started before cocking his head to the side. He looked on the verge of crying. “Are you OK?”

He didn’t say anything. How could he. What could he say?

“We don’t have all day,” Dwight said, stepping forward, gaining everyone's attention. “Did they say yes. Have they agreed?”

“All of them said yes. We’re doing this,” Rick said, turning back to Daryl. “But we need your help.”


	19. Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little Sunday chapter :P

“It’s not going to be easy getting so many of us out,” Dwight said, rushing to keep abreast of Daryl. “Negan’s going to notice two of his spouses missing pretty quick. Especially if I’m gone too.”

“Three,” Daryl said, not looking at him.

“What the fuck do you mean three?”

“We’re bringing Kirsty.”

The other man's silence was deafening. “Do you honestly think she’d last more than three minutes out here? I mean fuck, Kirsty’s one of the softest omegas I’ve ever met. She’s safer where she is.”

“She’s coming,” Daryl said, still not looking at him. 

“We’ll get caught. He’ll know”

“Then we deal with it.”

“That’s perfect Daryl, except he won’t kill you if we're caught. It’s me he’ll destroy.”

“He’ll kill Peter,” Daryl whispered. “And the baby. Fuck knows what else he’d do to me. Throw me back into the box for months, with nothing but their deaths to keep me company,” he turned back to the other man. “He’ll kill you, that’s for sure, but don’t think for a minute that whatever he does to me won’t be a hundred times worse.”

“Then why put them in danger?”

“Because one more person isn’t going to make the difference. If we’re doing this then she’s coming too.”

“That makes five adults and a baby, with three omegas in the group,” he shook his head wildly. “Daryl, please listen to me. We can’t do it. Maybe, maybe if it was you, me, Sherry and the baby. Maybe then.”

“All of us, or none of us,” Daryl snarled. “Don’t think my pack will invite you in with open arms if I’m not there. They’ll know. Rick will know.”

“The mighty RIck,” Dwight said, frowning. “That’s what Negan calls him. He says the man’s broken. That he owns him. He truly thinks it,” Dwight chuckled darkly. “I’ve never seen a less broken man in my life. It’d almost be worth being caught, just to see the look on Negan’s face when he realise he’s beaten.”

“Ain’t beaten yet,” Daryl said with a frown. “These groups they’ve pulled together ain’t ever fought together. They’ve never died for one another. AIn’t no guarantee they’ll be enough.”

“You should have more faith in your alpha,” Dwight sniggered.

“Rick ain’t my alpha,” Daryl murmured, his eyes locking onto movement up ahead. “And I got faith in him. More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“Isn’t your alpha. What is he then?”

“He’s my friend and he’s our leader. Now shut up, there’s something up ahead.”

“Walkers,” Dwight muttered distastefully, spitting on the floor as he hefted Daryl’s bow. “Always goddamn walkers.”

***********************

It had been a clever idea, bringing the rabbits with them to give to Daryl. It gave them more time to talk. It gave Daryl more time to be with his lost, forgotten family. 

He could feel Rick’s eyes on him almost the entire time. He wondered what his friend must have been thinking. Anger surely, longing for the way things were. Hell, for the first time ever he’d be able to smell Daryl’s true scent, or whatever he could gauge beneath the thick scent of Negan. 

He’d wanted to hug the other man. He’d missed him so much. So fucking much.

“You did well,” Negan said, sliding onto the floor next to Daryl where he sat cradling the baby. He tried to be subtle when he moved the little one to his other side and was thankful that Negan either didn’t notice or decided not to make comment. “Mmmm-mmm, rabbit stew for dinner. My favourite,” he leaned towards Daryl, unsubtly scenting his neck. “Dwight tells me you had a clear run.”

“It was fine,” Daryl said, avoiding the alpha's eyes. He really, really didn't want to go to bed with him. He wouldn’t wish it on any of the others but he hoped it wasn’t him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, frowning and pressing closer.

Daryl looked at him in surprise. “What? Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You smell -” Negan’s smile grew wide as he pressed closer. “Ah, Daryl. You smell, well you smell sad sweetheart. Like you’re in mourning. But no ones died, have they?” he reached out and grabbed Daryl’s chin. “Why are you so sad?”

It wasn’t fair that his designation made him so easy to read. He missed his suppressants so fucking much. It was torture being at such a disadvantage. “I’m not allowed to be sad sometimes?” He asked, gritting his teeth as Negan’s grasp tightened.

“Don’t I make you happy? Don’t I let you out when you want? Don’t I let you keep someone else’s whelp? Don’t I look after that useless one armed bitch for you? Hmmm?”

“Yeah,” Daryl whispered, dropping his gaze.

“Yeah? That’s it huh, just yeah? You know what Daryl, I come here to see you because I want cheering up. It’s not easy doing my job and you, all of you, are supposed to make life a little more enjoyable. It’s hard to do that when you stink like you want to cut your wrists.”

Daryl pulled away and Negan mercifully let him. “That’s why you got so many of us isn’t it? There’s always someone else,” he snapped, immediately regretting it when he saw Negan’s eyes darken. He couldn’t help but hunch over the baby, half expecting the other man to lash out. “I just meant -”

“I’ll give you your odd mood tonight, but sort your shit out. Go sit with the girls rather than brood alone in here. You hear me?”

“Yeah,” Daryl whispered. “I hear you.”

Negan stood up, his expression unreadable. “I meant what I said Daryl. You did good today. You’re really living up to your potential.”

As he watched him leave Daryl couldn’t help but envision putting a knife through the alpha’s skull.”

************


	20. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work is insane right now. Ughhh! Anyway, have a small chapter ;)

“You shouldn't be here,” Peter said, avoiding Daryl’s gaze as he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Daryl allowed the rough handling, too concerned about the bruises and cuts on the kids face to protest. “Omegas aren’t allowed in there Daryl. You know that.”

“Needed to talk to you,” Daryl muttered. He gestured at the younger man’s face. “What happened?”

Peter let Daryl go and reached out to touch his cheek. “Got into a fight is all.”

“With who?”

“Couple of Betas,” he shrugged uncomfortably. “I handled it.”

Daryl grunted unhappily, reminding himself that they would be leaving soon. “We need to go somewhere, to talk,”

Peter wrapped his one good arm around his waist. “I’d rather not Daryl. No offence but every time someone sees us together they give me a pretty rough time. It might be better for me if we keep our distance for a while.”

“No,” Daryl said flatly.

The kid blinked at him. “No?” A small, unbelieving smile crept onto his face. “Wasn't really asking.”

“Don’t care, not going to happen. Name calling don't mean shit.”

“You realise you're making my life more difficult that it has to be?”

“You scared?”

Peter’s eyes darkened. No alpha, even a maimed and abused one like Peter, liked to be mocked by an omega. “I’m not scared of anything.”

“Good,” Daryl said, gesturing the boy forward. “Come on then.”

“Where we going?” Peter eventually asked as they moved back behind the alpha barracks and closer towards the pits.

“Here ought to do it,” Daryl said, coming to a stop behind an abandoned looking tower. He gestured the boy close. “We’re getting out of here.”

Peter blinked at him some more. “What?”

“We’re going. You, me, the baby and a couple of others.”

“Are you nuts?” Peter gasped, stepping away from him. “Do you have any idea what he’d do to me if he caught me trying to escape?”

“I know exactly what will happen. To you, to me, to our family.”

“And yet,” the kid gestured helplessly. “You’re willing to risk our lives. For what Daryl. We’re not getting out of here.”

“We stay and we’re just as dead. It’ll just take longer.”

“We don't have anywhere to go,”

“We do. I promise,” he cupped the kids cheek and brought their heads together. “You're one of mine now. I'll take care of you. You hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you,” Peter mumbled, not meeting his eyes but the scent of his fear lessened slightly. “How's the baby?”

“Happy as a pig in shit,” he said, grinning as the kid finally looked at him. “She started growling at Negan whenever he enters the room. Little bad ass thinks the rooms are her territory.”

“How is he taking that?”

Daryl shrugged. “He mostly laughs about it or ignores her. Ain’t like she's a threat.”

“You name her yet?”

“Not yet,” he admitted. “But maybe soon.”

Peter nodded his head thoughtfully. “I’d be lying if I said I'm not fucking terrified Daryl.”

“You're not the only one,” he admitted. He looked up as movement caught his eye and felt a spike of apprehension when he noticed two of Negan’s alphas approaching. He gave Peter a little push in the opposite direction. “Get,” he ordered.

“I'm not -”

“Ain't gonna hurt me,” Daryl interrupted. “But you're fair game, so go.”

Peter shot him a worried look but did he as he was told. Daryl watched him leave before purposefully walking towards the two.

“Don't look good,” the fat one said, smirking as they circled around him. “Sneaking out back here to meet with another alpha. What would your husband say?”

“Kids one of my mine,” Daryl said, attempting to shoulder past them. He was shoved violently and felt his teeth fall back into a snarl. “You think I did something I wasn't supposed to go report back to Negan.”

“We intend to,” the smaller one said with a stony expression. He made Daryl nervous. 

“Great, let me know how it goes,” he tried to move forward again, only to be pushed back.

“You don't smell untouched no more,” the smaller one said and Daryl abruptly remembered him. The man had stood in the circle of alphas waiting their turn to take him down and rape him. 

“He wouldn't would he? He's Negan’s bitch now,” the fat one mocked. 

“I ain't nobody's anything,” Daryl snapped.

The big one chuckled. “Come on Reece. We got better things to do that torment omegas.”

Daryl watched the two men leave but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the slender alphas eyes out of his mind. The man was dangerous.


	21. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan called Daryl his puppy in the last episode...there's something wrong with me... :)

Daryl rushed into his room, spinning round before grabbing the door and slamming it shut. A powerful force knocked into the frame seconds later, causing the wood to rattle and splinter.

Daryl drew back, looking around the sparse room for some sort of weapon. He could fee his heart beating in his chest. He was panicking.

The hammering abruptly fell silent. Daryl pressed all of his weight against the door, breathing heavily as he tried to reign in his panic.

“Daryl, you're really starting to piss me off,” a short pause. “Open the door.”

Daryl closed his eyes tightly.

“I’m serious. You make me break it down and you’ll be sorry.”

He should open the door, take his kicks and say he’s sorry. Except, except…”Fuck you,” he grunted, bracing against the frame as Negan rammed into it with a roar.

Inevitably the door splintered. Daryl stumbled back as Negan broke into the room. He forced himself to meet the alphas gaze with a challenging glare. “Was it worth it?” Negan asked, stepping forward threateningly.

“Ain’t done shit,”

“You talk back to me in front of my men. To me! And you're telling me you’ve done nothing wrong?”

“I ain't gonna let you -”

Negan could move real fast when he wanted to. One moment they were five feet apart and then the bigger man had him pinned against a wall, his hand firmly wrapped around Daryl’s neck. “Way I see it you’re in a real precarious situation here sweetcheeks. You want to get out of this without me tearing you to fucking pieces you better start showing a bit of goddamn respect.”

Daryl bit his tongue and turned his head, exposing his throat in at attempt to calm the other man down. 

“That’s better,” Negan said, breathing against his throat. “You be sweet to me and i’ll treat you right.”

“You were trying to -” he broke off, unable to finish the sentence. “I couldn't let you just -”

“You don’t let me anything, omega. You do as I say, as I command. And if I tell you to drop to your knees and kiss my fucking boots, especially after you disrespect me by talking back, well you had better damn well do as you're told. You understand me?”

He wanted to grab the knife in Negan’s belt and ram it through the other man’s stomach. He had never wanted to kill another man so badly in his life.“I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking away.

“Like fuck you're sorry. Don't think I can't see it. That I'm blind to whatever the hell you got going on in that hick brain of yours. You’re up to something,” he grabbed Daryl’s hair and drew back his head. “What you planning, huh? You going to try and stick me in my sleep, you going to keep trying to undermine me in front of my men until they turn on me. Huh? What is it? Huh?”

Fuck, Daryl thought, reacting to the anger he could feel coming from the other man in hot, all encompassing waves of furious alpha. He tried to draw back his neck even further, tried to appease and look harmless even though they both new Daryl would rip the other man to shreds given half the chance. “Ain’t planning nothing,” he half whispered, the words almost lost beneath the sounds of his own rapid heartbeat. 

And for once it was actually true. He’d just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, stumbling across an alpha meeting in Negan’s quarters without even realising the other man was in the facility. He’d gone rigid the moment he passed the saviours door and heard the sound of laughter and whistling inside.

Negan inevitably decided to torment him. He tried to get Daryl to go down onto his knees and when he hesitated the other man started to wistfully compare him to Danielle. He taunted him, reminiscing over how meek she had been, how easily she obeyed. Ugly as fuck, he said, but easy to control. 

Daryl rarely allowed himself to think of her. It was still too raw. Too recent. “Fuck you,” he snarled, reacting without thought. He realised a second later that the last two times he had lashed out at Negan friends of his had died.

The room fell deathly silent. Daryl knew the moment the words left his mouth what he’d done. Negan grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the floor. Daryl stumbled, pulling up short before he barreled into the watching saviours. Negan was staring at him with an expression Daryl had never seen before.

“The fuck you say to me?” He growled, low and vicious. 

Daryl shook his head. He could sense the alphas closing around him. Negan was getting closer.

Daryl panicked and ran. Negan inevitably gave chase. He could hear the other man behind him, jeering and mocking. His instincts urged him to head towards the main exit but he squashed them down and raced towards the relative safety of his room. He passed the girls and had a brief view of their shocked expressions. And then he was safe inside. For a few seconds at least.  
He came back to the himself when Negan shook him, hard. “Ain’t up to nothing,” He answered automatically, hating how much he stank of fear and uncertainty. “I’m doing everything you want. Everything you ask -”

“Doing just enough not to have your face burned off, ain’t that right darling? Just enough to make me believe you’ve been broken in,” his hand around Daryl’s throat squeezed painfully. “But you’re just as feral today as you were the first time I saw you. You’d tear my throat out given half the chance. Ain’t that right you little pissy bitch?”

“Negan, please don’t,” a voice whispered behind them. Sherry.

The alpha turned round and Daryl saw the way his expression softened when he saw her. His grip loosened slightly. “Something you need darlin?”

“Whatever he’s done, please just let him go. He’s terrified,” she gestured helplessly. “Can’t you smell it?”

Negan pressed his nose against Daryl’s throat and inhaled deeply. “He never seems to learn.”

“It distressing the girls,” Sherry said, stepping closer. Her expression shifted. “Something’s happening, isn’t it. Something bad? Hurting Daryl isn’t going to make it go away Negan. You know that.”

“Why do you care, huh?” Negan asked. “You and him besites now?”

“He’s one of us,” she said soothingly, pressing her hand on Negan’s wrist. “He’s one of yours. You should take care of him.”

“He disrespected me in front of my men.”

“And you’ve shown him what happens when he does that. It won’t happen again. Isn’t that right Daryl?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, stepping back when Negan suddenly released him. He watched the man reach out and snake his arm around Sherry, pulling her close. He saw the look of bliss that momentarily flutter across her face before the blank look locked back into place. Bonded, he realised. Where he and the other wives had the scars to prove their link to Negan he didn’t feel the encompassing bond he had heard people talk his whole life. They weren’t compatible. But Sherry and Negan.

“Get out,” Negan snarled without bothering to look at him, banishing Daryl from his own room. He went gladly, even as he felt his heartbeat spike.

Negan and Sherry were bonded. Which mean the man would do anything to get her back. And shit, if they weren't planning on taking away the one person he might actually care about.


	22. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee chapter until I can sort my shit and write a longer one ;P

“He ever lose it at you?”

Sherry shot him a guarded look. “He’s never raised a hand to any of us. Besides you of course,” her expression hardened. “No, if he wants to hurt one of us he does a lot worse than raise his fist.”

“Never at you though?” he asked.

She shot him a sharp look. “I’ve never gave him a reason to.”

Daryl decided not to think too much on that. “Think he might be playing favourites?”

She openly glared at him. “He doesn't treat me any differently to any of the other girls.”

“He listens to you more,” Daryl noted, trying for nonchalant which he usually did pretty well. 

Sherry’s glare intensified. “That's because I talk sense. Unlike you. What exactly were you hoping to achieve by talking back to him like that?”

Daryl shrugged. “Not claiming it was smart.”

“We're close to getting out of here,” She said, her face deadly serious. “Now isn't the time to lose control.”

“Won't happen again,” Daryl said and he meant it. “Have you spoken to Kirsty yet?”

“It’ll be better coming from you. She trusts you more than me.”

Daryl wondered if Kirsty had figured out Sherry’s secret too. “Fine, it’s gotta be tonight though. Do you know where he’s at?”

“He went out a few hours ago. I’m not sure when he’s supposed to get back,” her expression turned thoughtful. “You sure she’ll come?”

“More sure than some,” Daryl said, looking for her reaction. 

She barely blinked. “Do you have something you want to ask me Daryl?”

He thought about it, but in the end he figured forcing her to admit something that clearly caused her pain wasn’t going to accomplish anything. He shrugged and turned towards the door. “See you later.”

She hummed in reply as Daryl slipped out of the bedroom and headed towards the shared parlour. A group of the girls were huddled inside, a number of them cooing over the baby. He couldn’t contain his smile as the little one released a delighted squeal when she noticed him.

“Hey darlin,” he said, bending down and scooping her up in his arms. She instantly reached out to tug his too long hair. “You miss me?”

“Da, Da!” she giggled, pressing her face into his neck when he hoisted her onto his shoulder. She settled almost instantly. “Hey Kirsty, you wanna take a walk with me?”

The omega woman looked up at him in surprise for a moment before seeing something in his expression and standing up. “Sure, lead the way handsome.”

He threw her a smile as they walked out of the room together. Negan had a small section set out just for his spouses that consisted of a long corridor, a couple of bedrooms, the kitchen and the main lounge. They walked the corridor together until they reached the door leading into the main compound. Daryl didn’t hesitate, pulling the door open and stepping confidently outside. He turned back round, aware she hadn’t moved and offered his hand to her.

He knew she didn’t normally leave their rooms. She was frightened of the Saviours, and with good reason. He also knew how important it was that she trusted him enough to take care of her.

A couple of seconds passed before she placed her hand in his and he led her up towards the roof entrance. He went there sometimes, when he wanted some fresh air away from the main compound. She threw him an odd look but didn’t protest when they moved up the stairs and walked out into the sun. There were a couple of soldiers stood around but after realising who they were they dropped their guns and mostly turned away, though he could feel a couple of their eyes follow them as they found a more secluded corner and sat down. 

“Little ones being awfully quiet,” Kirsty noted, clearly trying not to look upset as she shifted uneasily. 

“She’s asleep,” Daryl, smoothing his hand over her lightly curled hair. 

Kirsty bit her lip, nodding. “Sweetie, what’s going on?”

He had to give it to her, the woman had some impressive instincts. “Ain’t no easy way to say this. My friends, they’re building up an army. They’re going to fight Negan and they’re going to win, but before that happens we need to get out of here,” he reached out with his free hand and pressed his hand over hers. “I want you to come with us.”

“You’re running?” she gasped, shrinking away from him.

“We can’t stay here no more. Negan, he’s gonna use me to hurt Rick, I just know it. I ain’t going to let that happen. Sherry and Dwight, they’re coming to. So are the kids,” he leaned further into her space. “Please Kirsty, I don’t wanna leave you here. It ain’t safe.”

“Daryl -” she broke off, her hands fluttering softly. Daryl could smell the thick scent of her distress. 

The little one started squirming on his shoulder. 

“Well, well if it ain’t two of Negan’s whores, out here stinking up all the air.”

Daryl and Kirsty both looked up as the words and scent of an unfamiliar alpha entered their space. Daryl recognised him instantly and moved forward slightly until he was shielding Kirsty. “What the fuck do you want?” he snarled, racking his brain as he tried to remember the alpha’s name. Reece

“What I want,” the other man said, leaning further into their space. “Is to know what the hell you little bitches are whispering about.”


	23. Ready

“What the fuck has it got to do with you?” Daryl snarled. The little one started squirming violently, snarling indignantly as the scent of what she clearly felt was a competing alpha encroaching on her territory. Daryl twisted his shoulder, hiding her from the other man’s view, but he could clearly hear her and released a furious snarl that sent the little one hiccuping violently.

“You need to start teaching that little bitch how to act before someone decides to put her in her place.”

“Try it and I’ll rip your throat out with my bare teeth,” Daryl roared, causing a number of other heads to turn in their direction. He felt Kirsty’s fingers dig into his shirt as she pressed up against his back, trembling violently.

Reece’s eyes widened for a moment before his expression turned sly and he stepped into Daryl’s space. His instincts immediately started screaming at him to attack but with the child in his arms and Kirsty at his back he was at a disadvantage. If he couldn’t fight his instincts demanded he run, but they were surrounded by enemies on every side and everyone knew one of the rest ways to incite a pack of alphas was to run away from them.

“You take one more step and I’ll tell Negan,” he threatened, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. It caused the other man to falter. “I mean it, back off.”

Reece stepped back, his hands out on either side of him. He pitched his voice low enough that it wouldn’t carry past the three of them. “You’re up to something you little cunt. Don’t think I don’t see it. The way you creep about, isolating your people away from prying eyes. But we all see you. We’re all Negan.”

“We’re leaving,” Daryl said, groping blindly for Kirsty and snagging the first piece of cloth he came into contact with. He backed away from the Alpha, unwilling to turn his back on the other man as he pulled Kirsty with him towards the door. He made sure she was through before he followed her, grabbing her hand and all but dragging her down the flight of stairs and back towards the their rooms. They reached the opening doorway and burst through the other end, practically colliding with Negan.

The alpha reached out to steady Daryl, placing one on his waist and the other on the arm not holding the baby. “Whoa there,” he said, laughing as he leaned over Daryl and inhaled deeply. His expression turned troubled as he released Daryl’s waist and reached around him to grab Kirsty and bring her abreast of him. He similarly scented her before his expression turned thunderous. “The fuck wrong with you two?” he demanded.

It was too much for the little one and she started bawling. Daryl tried to pull free and was lifted to his tiptoes as Negan shook him. “Did someone try to hurt you? Did someone touch you?”

“We’re fine,” Daryl said between gritted teeth. He had the baby pressed against his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. “Just the normal bullshit, but it upset the baby. She started crying and it annoyed some of your men. Seemed better to just kinda -” he paused, at a loss.

“I felt threatened,” Kirsty interrupted, reaching out and grabbing Daryl’s hand in a surprisingly firm grip. “They frightened me and then, well their scents became too much. I panicked.”

Negan’s gaze locked onto her thoughtfully. “I do not believe I’ve ever seen you outside these rooms before Kirsty. What is it the two of you were up to?”

“I took her up to the roof,” Daryl said, hoisting the little one higher onto his shoulder. “I go up there sometimes. Usually it’s fine…”

“I wanted some fresh air, but I’m always a little too afraid,” Kirsty said in a whisper. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Nega’s expression conveyed that he didn’t really believe them, but he nodded his head anyway and let them go. “I won’t stand for anyone hurting what’s mine. If anyone threatens you, either of you, you come and tell me. You understand?”

They both nodded their heads and Negan let them go, ruffling Daryl’s hair as he pressed a soft kiss to Kirsty’s cheek. Daryl waited for the other man to pass before he pulled Kirsty with him back to his room, trying very hard not to run.

The baby was inconsolable. She so rarely cried that he felt miserable that he was causing her so much distress, which in turn was making her worse.

“Oh for fuck sake,” Sherry snapped, bursting into the room. “I can smell your panic from in here. Give her to me,” she knelt down and grabbed the child, pressing the little one's face into her neck.”I’ll be back when she’s calmed down.”

Daryl watched them leave before turning back to Kirsty. He felt a ball of guilt in his stomach. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think -”

“Does that sort of thing usually happen to you when you leave the rooms?” She interrupted, horrified.

He shrugged. “It’s usually fine and I’m used to it, but that alpha. He’s dangerous.”

“Has he tried to hurt you?”

“No and I’m pretty sure i could kick his ass if he tried,” he shrugged, pressing closer to her. “You OK?”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “It’s just that it’s all a bit much. You know?”

He hummed softly, leaning into her shoulder as she reached out and spread her finger through his hair. “Just, be ready. OK?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice soft and far away. “I’ll be ready.”


	24. There

He had just lay the baby down to sleep when the door to his room burst open and Sherry rushed inside.

“Daryl, here. You need to get changed,” she said, her tone bordering on urgent as she held a bundle of clothes out to him expectantly. When he hesitated she practically threw them at him. “I’m serious. You need to hurry.”

“What’s going on?” He asked, just then noticing how extravagantly she was dressed. Her minuscule black dress was silk and paired with a high pair of red stilettos and glittering rubies. Her hair was styled and she was wearing an unusual amount of makeup.

“I have no idea, but Negan wants us all dressed and ready in fifteen minutes.” she stepped closer and scented him. “Good, you’ve showered. Now hurry up.”

“I ain’t -” 

“Daryl, this isn’t the time to argue,” she interrupted as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “You need to get ready before he get’s here. He’s not...he seemed really angry. You understand?”

“Yeah, I understand,” he muttered. And he did. Disobeying Negan when he was pissed was dangerous. 

She nodded once before hurrying out of the room. He waited a few seconds before stripping off his clothes and changing into a pair of tapered black trousers and a tight fitting button up shirt. He pulled on the shining black brogues and then stared resolutely at the red tie. He had honest to god never had to wear a tie in his life and had absolutely no fucking idea how to tie it. Sighing, He wrapped it around his neck and turned to the baby. She was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and lowering steadily. 

He picked her up carefully, trying not to jostle her. She grumbled a little but settled when he pulled her close to his chest. He could hear the girls outside his room and reluctantly stepped outside to meet them. They were lined up against the walls, their heads close together as they whispered urgently.

Kirsty caught sight of him and quickly settled in beside him. “Any idea what’s going on?” she asked, looking nervous.

He shook his head slowly, pressing more firmly against her side and welcoming her familiar heat and scent. 

“You look good,” she said after a moment.

He felt his cheeks heat up despite himself. “You look real pretty,” he said, which was true. She looked beautiful. They all did. 

They didn’t have to wait very long. Negan sauntered into the room, the damn bat hanging over his shoulder. He was dressed much like he always was but his hair was slicked back and he was freshly shaved. 

His eyes passed tortuously slow over all of them, lingering on Sherry before settling on Daryl. “Well don’t you all looking fucking gorgeous. Except, what’s this?” He stepped up to Daryl, pressing way too close when the little one was in his arms. His arms reached out and he instinctively hunched protectively over her. “Ah, ah,” Negan boomed, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up. “I’m just going to finish your look.No need to fret.”

Daryl stood ramrod still as the other man reached out and slowly fixed his tie. He stepped back when he was finished and ruffled Daryl’s hair. “There, now you look perfect.”

“Okay ladies,” he looked back and Daryl and huffed. “And gentleman, of course. I’m sure you’re curious about what’s going on but you’ll be excited to hear that we’re throwing a little gala, and we have lots of important guests. Now, I expect you all to act like your normal charming selves. I want you to mingle and keep our guests happy,” he turned to Daryl. “You will be expected to behave. Talking is fine but you’re all to keep visible at all times.” he grinned brightly and turned to the group. “Am I understood?”

The majority of women nodded their heads. Some of them had vacant smiles on their faces. It was enough. Negan opened the door and started ushering them out. “There we go ladies, there we go,” his arm shot out as Daryl tried to step past. “Ah ah, hold up. Much as I appreciate your commitment to your little alpha I’m sorry to say she isn’t welcome. Put her back in her crib. I’ve got the old omega bitch waiting outside.”

“Alicia?” he asked uneasily.

“The very same. Go on. Put her down. I’ll go fetch the old woman.”

Daryl felt a little uneasy placing her down on the cot but calmed down when Alicia stepped into the room. The old woman patted his face as she passed and settled down on Daryl’s bed like she owned the place.

“There we go, safe and sound,” Negan said, speaking quietly enough not to wake her up as he wrapped one arm around Daryl’s shoulder and steered him out of the room and gave him a little push until he was standing with the rest of the group. “Time to bounce my darlings.”

**********

Daryl had to admit he was more than a little surprised when he stepped into the main hall. It had been decked out with a bunch of fancy lights, mismatched tablecloths and raggedly dressed men and women handing out food and drinks. There was a bunch of people he didn’t recognise there. A lot of them smelled like alphas.

Daryl skirted around the edges, avoiding people as best he could. Kirsty was a constant and firm presence against his side. He could sense her fear and it was attracting attention. “You OK?” Daryl asked, pressing their heads together for a brief moment. She smiled back at him but her eyes were dull and unfocused. “I’m fine sweetie,” she said, her tone flat. 

Daryl pressed his hand against her nape for a brief moment before he caught a familiar scent. He looked up slowly and across the room, staring directly back at him, was Rick.


	25. Love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some annual leave and I'm getting back into the writing spirit. Here's a small chapter for now :P

Daryl’s feet started moving before his brain caught up with his instincts. He jerked back, his eyes seeking out Negan. The other man was staring at him, his smile challenging. He had seen. _He saw everything_.

“Who is that?” Kirsty whispered, her hand slipping into his.

“An old friend,” Daryl answered, drawing her back to the edge of the room. He felt safer with his back to a wall. He spotted Michonne then, and Aaron. They were both staring at him. “They’re from my group. My people.”

“You planning on speaking to them?” She asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

He shook his head. “He’s watching us.”

“He didn't forbid it,” she said gently.

“No, it's…” He trailed off. “Something ain't right.”

Even as he watched Negan stepped into Rick's space, looming over the smaller man as he grabbed the back of his neck and steered him towards Daryl. Rick visibly bristled, clearly massively uncomfortable having another Alpha holding his nape. Daryl had to admire Rick’s self restraint. Most alphas wouldn’t have enough control to allow a challenger to manhandle them without reacting; a reaction Negan would clearly relish.

“Well if this isn't a damnable special moment,” Negan boomed as he approached, his free hand reaching out and fisting in Daryl’s hair. He dragged Daryl close before pushing both men, _hard_ , into the closest wall. “The old powerhouse back together again,” he called, slapping his hands on the wall on either side of their heads. “And fuck me sideways if you two don’t just make the cutest damn couple. How about it Rick, you ever hit that?” He asked, leaning into Daryl’s space and mouthing at his ear. “Ah, but I forgot. Pretty Daryl was a bushing virgin, until I bent his round little ass over and fucked him raw,” he moved away from Daryl and into Rick’s space. “I bet you fantasied about it for years, hey Deputy? All that time with a ripe omega just _there_. But you waited too long Rick and now, now he’s mine and ain’t that just all kinds of fucked up?”

Rick’s hands were clenched into tight fists. Tension and barely suppressed anger radiated off him in waves.

“You got something to say to me Rick?” Negan asked as the hand closest to Daryl spread down to cup the side of his face.

“Why are we here?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“To celebrate of course,” Negan boomed, moving out of Rick’s space but keeping his arm around Daryl. “You’ve been doing real good by me Rick. Real damn good. Seemed right to reward you for it.”

“And we thank you for your hospitality,” Rick said as his eyes slid over Daryl. “But it isn’t necessary.”

“I say it is,” Negan said, his tone turning dangerous as the smile slid off his face. He spun around suddenly, dragging Daryl with him to a stage and then forcing him to his knees. People were staring at them. _His people were staring at him._

“Seems everyone is here,” Negan boomed, causing an immediate hush to the room and Negan’s clearly uncomfortable guests. “So let’s get this little gala started, shall we?” He paused for a long moment before gesturing to the door. “You’re going to love this.”


	26. Time

Rick wasn’t sure who he expected to step through those doors but it sure as hell wasn’t some punk kid with hollow, bruised eyes and just one hand. The boy’s eyes flickered over Daryl for a second, hardening before landing on Negan.

“Well now, I think some introductions are in order,” Negan boomed.

Daryl’s eyes were impossibly wide before he abruptly sprang to his feet. “Rick,” he shouted, his scent thick with terror. “Ru-”

He didn’t get the opportunity to finish. Negan threw an arm around his throat, pulling him almost off his feet. Daryl thrashed, causing Negan to laugh and throw him down with enough force to stun the omega. 

Women were screaming. Rick moved forward before he even had a chance to think it through. He barely made it a few feet before Negan's voice rang out.

“No,” he shouted. “Don’t even think about it Rick. Not until I get to finish what the fuck I’ve got to say.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Rick said, his hand outstretched towards Daryl. “Just take it easy.” Daryl lifted his head and blinked owlishly at Rick. There was already a massive lump forming on his forehead. 

“Oh I’m easy alright. Easy as a pig in shit. It’s Daryl you want to worry about,” a booted foot landed on Daryl’s back, pressing down until the omega released a barely discernible grunt of distress . “Seems like my little hubby here has been transpiring behind my back. You know anything about that Rick?”

“No,” Rick whispered, suddenly terrified not just for Daryl but for all of his friends in the hall. “We’ve been obeying. All of us.”

“Not all of you,” Negan snarled. “Isn’t that right Peter?”

The one-armed boy flinched as though he’d been struck. “Daryl’s planning an escape,” he whispered.

“You hear that Rick? My husband here is planning on trying to leave me. And you know, normally I wouldn’t bring this sort of thing up around company, what with it being a domestic issue and all, but I’m willing to make an exception in this case because the way I hear it Daryl here isn’t just planning to go out on his own. He’s planning on taking some of my people with him,” he reached out abruptly, his hand fisting in Daryl’s shirt as he dragged him back to his feet. “But again, this is all private family business. It isn’t anything I need to worry outsiders about. Except next thing I know one of my pretty wives comes crying to me about how scared she is. About how she doesn’t know what to do. How she doesn’t know what’s right. And so like the good husband I am I coaxed the truth out of her and fuck me sideways if she just doesn’t start telling me all about your little alliance and planned rebellion. If she doesn’t tell me that you’ve been meeting with Daryl in secret. And gosh, I gotta say I’m pretty fucking PISSED OFF Rick.”

It was too soon. They had planned for all eventualities but he didn’t want it to happen now. There were people in the compound that were as much slaves as Daryl. They didn’t deserve to die. But, what better chance would they get now he knew. “Do it,” he whispered, speaking into the hidden microphone on his lapel. Seconds later a huge explosion sounded in the courtyard housing the walkers. It blew out the windows, knocking half of the people present in the hall off their feet. 

Screaming followed. Lots of it. Rick didn’t waste a second before picking himself up and rushing to Daryl’s side. “We’ve got to go,” he hissed, pulling the other man to his feet. Daryl still seemed pretty out of it, swaying and clearly unable to focus properly. "Come on Daryl, you've taken way worse than a bump to the head before."

Michonne was by his side in seconds. She had managed to wrestle a knife off someone and rushed past Rick towards Negan. “Don’t,” he shouted, struggling to heft Daryl’s not inconsiderable weight. “Michonne, stop.”

She didn’t stop but barrelled towards Negan, who seemed to just be getting with the programme and was shouting at his men to get back into position. He turned to see Michonne coming at him and instantly grabbed one of his men and threw him into her path. Michonne cut him down but the time it took her gave Negan the opportunity to grab a gun. He pointed it at her but before he could fire Jesus came out of nowhere and kicked the gun out of Negan’s grasp. 

And then shots started ringing out and the unmistakable sound of Walkers rose up around them. And then people really started to scream.


	27. Not without her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at work. FUCK YOU LIFE!
> 
> Plus side, I have over 1000 kudos. I'm super pleased. Thanks so much ;)
> 
> Here is a tiny chapter. Work was a bitch so I hope this indicates my gratitude (I'm such a kudo slut)_

Daryl felt like he was trying to wade his way through water. His thoughts and instincts were muffled. He knew he needed to move but he couldn’t grasp which direction he should go in. Vaguely he registered Rick, shouting at him to wake up.

His head hurt, which was fine because he was a Dixon and he knew how to handle pain. The issue was the confusion and accompanying dizziness. He sensed danger but he couldn’t seem to make himself react as he knew he should.

Rick was still shouting at him, but his words sounded muffled. His scent was was anxious, frightened.

 _Pull yourself together_ , he told himself desperately. _Think. Think._

The scent of decay suddenly hit his senses. Daryl felt his entire body seize up in fear.

 _Think_.

**************

Daryl wasn’t responding to reason and Rick realised the other man was highly concussed. Walkers were starting to swarm. They needed to get out.

“Aaron,” he shouted, drawing the other alphas attention. “I need your help.”

Aaron didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried to Rick’s side and threw Daryl’s other arm over his shoulder. Between them they dragged the omega out of the room and out towards the main courtyard. He saw his people and members of the other outposts swarm the gates, tearing into the saviours and walkers alike.

He barely had time to blink before a huge beta came at them with his gun raised. Rick spent precious seconds wondering how such a fat man could have survived so long when Carol cut the beta down with a single shot to the head.

The saviour crumpled and Carol rushed up to Daryl, grabbing his face in both of her hands. “What happened to him?” she demanded, her scent thick with distress.

“He hit his head pretty hard. He’ll be fine,” Rick said,urging them forward. “Did everyone get through OK?”

“We’re doing better than we hoped but we need to get out before they get the chance to regroup. Our best chance is retreating.”

“We might not get a better chance,” Rick said, hesitant to give in now that they had finally taken action. There couldn’t be any going back to the way things were. For better or for worse they had made their decision.

“We knew this wouldn’t be the final stand Rick. We’re reacting. You know how danger's that is.”

Rick looked over at Daryl and felt himself nodding. “We’ve got what we came for. It’s time to go.”

********************

Rick’s words wormed their way through the fog. _They were leaving? Now?_ He realised rather blatantly that he was squirming. He felt Rick’s and Aaron tighten their hold.

“Can’t,” he said, attempting to pull away. “The baby. I can’t leave the baby.”

He heard Rick swear and momentarily felt himself shy away before his instincts kicked in and he pulled away with all his strength. He broke free, staggering back a few pace. “I’m not leaving the fucking kid,” he snarled.

And then his world turned black.


	28. Time

Rick could smell Daryl’s distress clearly over the panic of the living and the rotting flesh of the dead. It stung his nose and made him want to do anything humanly possible to _make it stop._

Daryl was well and truly off his suppressants and for the first time since he had known the other man he didn't see his strong, powerful friend. Biology was well and truly fucking him over and all he could sense was distressed omega and it was killing him. There was no way he was leaving without Daryl. Not again.

“Where?” He asked, leaning forward to take Daryl’s arm as he began to sway dangerously.

“Left her in my room,” he pointed behind him, toward the keep and the men and women pouring out into the courtyard. “Gotta get her.”

“I’ll do it,” Rick promised. “Just tell me where.”

Daryl shook his head. “I’m coming –“

“You’re hurt,” Rick interrupted. “Tell me where and I’ll get her.”

“I’m fucking coming,” he snarled, shaking Rick off violently and taking off so quickly that Rick could only follow him helplessly.

He managed to catch up to the other man before he reached a second set of doors leading towards a flight of stairs. Daryl was grappling with an alpha when Rick reached them. Before he could interfere Daryl knocked the man unconscious and bolted over his prone body

“This way,” he snapped, darting up a flight of stairs so fast Rick could only follow him hopelessly. They reached the second floor and Daryl veered to the right. He reached a heavy set of doors, keying in a code and pulling it open with barely a glance to see if Rick was following.

They passed a number of luxuriously decorated rooms before Daryl pulled open an indistinguishable door and Rick was treated to the sight of him scooping up a little girl and pulling her to his chest. It was, if he was honest with himself, a heart-warming sight that lasted about two seconds before Negan’s right-hand man was blocking the doorway.

“Knew you’d be here,” he said, smirking as he raised a gun and pointed it between Rick’s eyes. “Time to die little man.”

****************************

Daryl didn’t hesitate, throwing the knife he’d swiped off the saviour that had attacked directly at Simon’s head. Unfortunately, probably due to the blow he’d taken to the head, his aim seemed a little off. The knife missed Simon’s head and hit his throat instead. It was enough to stop him from mortally wounding Rick but the gun caught the shorter man in the shoulder, sending him staggering back to his knees.

Daryl rushed forward, kicking the gun out of Simon’s dying grasp. He picked it up, pressing it into his belt before bending down towards Rick.  
“You OK?”

“Fucking peachy,” Rick growled, pressing his hand to his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose abruptly. “Stop that. I’m really OK. The bullet just grazed me,” he moved stiffly to his feet before shooting Daryl a muted smile. “I forgot how fucking lethal you are. Jesus Daryl –“

“We have to get out,” he said, but he hesitated. “There was a woman, an omega watching the baby. She wouldn’t have just abandoned her.”

“Not much we can do about it now,” Rick said, pulling Daryl’s dagger out of Simon. “We’ve already overstayed our welcome. It’s time to go.”

Go, without Peter, Sherry or Kirsty. The kid had betrayed him and it stung, but not knowing it if was Kirsty or Sherry who told him about the plan was just plain heartbreaking. He had promised Kirsty so much. How could he abandon her.

“Daryl,” Rick said, grabbing his free wrist. “It’s time to go.”

*************************


	29. Looming

Daryl allowed Rick to guide him. His head was throbbing and his sight kept going in and out of focus. Vaguely he realised that with the baby in one arm and Rick holding his other hand he wouldn’t easily be able to defend himself. When he tried to pull free Rick’s grip tightened almost painfully. 

“Stay with me,” he said, his other hand poised and gripping a gun.

“I got people. Others that -”

Rick’s ice blue eyes were wide and a little crazed. His concern was evident. “We can’t help them now, but we’ll come back. I swear Daryl, we’ll come back. But please, we have to go now.”

Daryl didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave behind Kirsty, not if she was innocent of any wrongdoings. Where was she now? Thanks to Negan’s coddling she’d received zero training in self defence. Walkers littered the ground, the newly dead among them. Was she? Had she died? Died waiting for him to save her?

His bleary gaze wandered among the bodies and locked onto the form of a weeping child, curled into himself with one stumped hand held protectively above his head. Daryl stumbled to a stop, pulling Rick with him.

“The boy,” he said, indicating with a nod of his head. “We need him.”

Rick’s frown was deep. “He was in the hall, wasn’t he?”

“Get him,” Derek demanded, pushing hard on the other man’s chest. “Go on RIck. Go.”

He hesitated for a moment before reaching behind Daryl and pulling the dagger from his waistband. He passed it to him, his eyes searching. “Stay watchful. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Daryl took the blade and pulled the little one closer to his chest. He turned to the courtyard, trying to focus but it seemed mostly empty. The sound of screaming seemed further away. Had the other captives ran? It made sense. If he’d had to work for points for the rest of his life he would have run too.

It happened so quickly. The rumbling sound of engines, getting closer by the second. He saw Dwight then, on Merel’s bike. It made something seesaw inside of him but he pushed down the feeling and raised his hand to flag him down. Dwight saw him, riding close and causing the child to bawl. 

“Get on,” Dwight snarled, inching forward to make room. Daryl looked behind him, back at Rick and a struggling Peter. He debated throwing Dwight off the bike but he wouldn’t try anything with the baby in his arms. He grabbed the other man’s arm. “Sherry, is she?”

“I’m still looking for her. Thought she might have gone with your lot,” his eyes widened before a gun appeared, pointed directly at Daryl’s unfocused eyes. 

He thought he was about to die and hunched over the child, flinching violently when a deafening boom sounded in his ears. He pulled away, disorientated, half blinded and deaf. He felt hands on him and instinctively twisted away. Shouting sounded behind him before a familiar, terrifying scent assailed his nostrils. 

He turned to find Negan looming over him.


	30. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. Also, two chapters in one day :P

His people were dying all around him. Simon, his throat sliced open in the ladies rooms. Amber, half her pretty face eaten off and a blade between her eyes. Fat Joey, Steve, Louie…

He shook his head, moving towards the gates when he heard the distinct sound of a bikes engine. He turned back around, heading towards the noise when he saw Daryl, the baby help firmly in his arms as he stood facing Dwight.

Negan felt the beginnings of a grin when he realised that instead of trying to disembowel his ungrateful bitch of a husband Dwight was trying to coax him onto the bike. And to the left of them RIck was dragging the alpha brat towards the group.

No way. _No fucking way._

He rushed them, barely aware of the furious growl erupting from his throat or the boom of gun going off when Daryl spun to face his, eyes wide and stinking of terror. He sidestepped, curling his body around the child as Dwight immediately revved the engine and pulled away towards Rick. The two snarled at one another before Rick pushed the boy onto the bike and Dwight took off.

“I’m going to fucking destroy you,” he snarled, raising Lucile and bringing it crashing down where Daryl’s head had been seconds previous. He turned just in time to avoid Rick’s tackle, turning on the smaller alpha with a fucking ferocious growl that had the other man stumbling back. “Both of you. I’m going to fucking murder both of you.”

Rick raised a gun and fucking shot him in the arm. He growled, pushing past the pain as he went to tackle the other man. Before he reached him Daryl came out of shitting nowhere, taking out his legs and sending them scuffling to the ground. It took him a few seconds to flip the omega onto his back. He hit him, hard in the temple. Daryl’s eyes rolled up into is head and he collapsed.

He turned to Rick, who had the baby in his arms. He raised the gun again so Negan grabbed Daryl, pulling his limp frame to his chest and pressing a knife against his throat. “Go ahead,” he spat, pressing into Daryl’s skin until it started to drip with blood. “See if you can shoot before I manage to tear his throat out.”

Rick shook his head. He looked terrified. It sent something delicious through Negan’s chest.

“Let him go,” he hissed, his voice shaking.

“No fucking way. Daryl here is mine,” Negan said with a purposeful smirk. He heard the sound of bikes, lots of them and felt a smile tug at his lips. “You hear that Rick? Seems like the cavalry is coming.”

“Let him go,” Rick screamed, causing the child to squirm and squeal.

“Times running out Rick. You wanna run away and live to fight another day, or do you want to try to kill me before I slit the bitches throat?”  
The bikes were getting closer. RIck’s eyes shifted, eyeing the gate before throwing one last longing glance at Daryl. And then the fucking coward ran away.

“I’m going to kill you Rick,” he shouted after him, hefting Daryl in his arms. “I’m going to kill all of you.”

 

****  
It wasn’t Kirsty after all. It was Sherry. She betrayed them, all of them. Betrayed them for a man she hated. A man she had bonded with, whether or not it was against her will.

And then she left them, to deal with the mess she had made. Or so the unfamiliar saviour that dropped Kirsty into the room had gleefully told them.

He settled into the small bed beside Kirsty, settling close until every point of their bodies made contact. She was shivering violently, hiccuping and sobbing softly.

Where was the baby? Where the fuck was Rick? His head was throbbing, his eyes still wouldn’t focus.

“It’s gonna be OK,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders until she pressed into his chest.

He didn’t recognise the room they were in. It was small, with a bed and bathroom. No windows and only one door. There was a chain wrapped around his and Kirstys ankles, anchoring them to the wall.

“I’m afraid,” she whispered in his ear, curling into him. “What is he going to do to us?”

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He rubbed his face in her hair, committing her scent to memory. “Go to sleep darlin,” he eventually whispered.

*****

His first instinct was to kill both of them, but as he watched them curled together, soft in sleep and smelling achingly like sweet, ripe omega, _like his omegas_ , he couldn’t force himself to tear them apart as he had previously imagined he would. Instead he leaned over them, climbing on the bed and pressing his hands on either side of their heads.

Daryl woke first. His eyes opened, locking on him before he flinched violently and tried to push his way through the mattress. Negan flashed his teeth and was delighted by the soft sound of distress Daryl made before burrowing his face into Kirsty’s hair.

“I should kill both of you,” he breathed, ghosting his lips over the omegas ear, breathing deeply and delighting in the way he shivered beneath him. “Or maybe I should give you to my men. Show them how sorry I am on behalf of my traitorous little spouses. How would you like that Daryl? Being torn apart from the inside by alphas and betas alike? Huh, how’d it feel?”

He heard the moment Kirsty woke up. Her breathing sped up and the scent of her distress was so strong it stung his nostrils. He saw Daryl pull her closer as the two of them went very still. It was an omegan defence mechanism. One he had never seen Daryl display before.

“Betray me?” he snarled, pressing down on the mattress. “Are you both fucking morons? I mean I kinda understand Daryl, I did kill his people and abduct him. But you Kirsty? I treated you like a freaking queen and you go against me?”

“I-I,” Kirsty gasped before dissolving into tears. “Please, I don’t -” she sobbed, loudly and utterly pathetic. Daryl released a soft sound in response, pulling her close.

“And you Daryl, oh sweetheart, that was one hell of mistake. What, you think RIck and his little group of fuckwhits are going to save you? Or maybe you think there isn’t anything keeping you here anymore, now your little families gone. Except I promise you baby that you’re never getting out of these rooms again. You’re not getting away from me,” he fisted his hand through the omegas hair and forced his head back. “You hear me you little bitch? You’re never getting away from me.”

Daryl’s eyes were squeezed shut but they opened at that, locking onto Negan with a snarl. “I ain’t no ones bitch,” he hissed, before spitting in Negan’s face.

_Big mistake._


	31. Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan isn't the only fucking stud around here. Another chapter. BOOM 
> 
> (I think my husband is going to divorce me if I don't stop writing all the damn time)!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your comments. They're honestly like crack to me but I have life 58 unanswered ones at the moment. I'm going to work through them now.
> 
> Byesies:)

It was a camera flashing that finally made him wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, flinching as another flash nearly blinded him. Kirsty was a comforting presence beside him, her face pressed firmly against his chest.

Reece was standing over them, a swarmy smirk on his narrow face. Negan stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and a unreadable look on his face.

“Uh-uh,” Reece said, snarling nastily when Daryl stopped looking at him. He turned back and was immediately blinded by another flash. “Yeah, that’s right. Look at the camera.”

“You got the shot?” Negan asked, his tone surprisingly soft.

The saviour looked through the images for a few minutes before throwing Negan a nasty smile. “Yeah, we got it.”

Daryl watched the two alphas wearily as they moved around the small room, packing away the camcorder and camera. He shifted a little and barely repressed crying out. He thought his right arm might be broken, his sight still wasn’t right. He was pretty sure every square inch of his body was covered in bruises. Vulnerable and alone, he didn’t want them near him or Kirsty, but when Negan came to loom over them the most he could muster was a weak sounding growl.

Negan snarled in response and Daryl instinctively showed his throat. He was way too fucking hurt to tamper down the urge to submit and even though he hated himself for it the show of copulation made something soften in Negan’s expression. Kirsty released a small sob as Negan’s hand came to rest on Daryl’s forehead, teasing his hair softly.

“I’m gonna bring the Doctor in here. Get him to take a look at that arm, although you know as well as I do that you don’t fucking deserve fixing up,” his grasp tightened and Daryl thought his aching head might explode. “I should leave you here, with the pain. Let your arm heal all fuckedup like. Maybe I’ll fuck up a knee too. Then we’ll see how goddamn rebellious you are when you’re a fucking cripple.”

Daryl arched his neck back further and forced himself to go limp and still. It was the right thing to do. Negan’s hold softened again.

“Kirsty,” Negan said, his voice barely more than a whisper as his eyes slid over Daryl and locked onto the other omega. “You gonna look at me anytime soon sweetheart?”

Daryl felt his heartbeat pick up. Kirsty shifted slightly until his one eye stared up at Negan.

“Jesus fuck,” he breathed. “If you two together don’t just make my dick ache,” he grinned, looming over them. “Pity you don’t seem to like getting fucked by a stallion Kirsty. Shame you hate it enough to throw away everything we built together.”

“Don’t -” Daryl began before a large hand slapped over his mouth, covering half his face and making it hard to breath.

“Shut up Daryl,” Negan said dismissively before turning back to Kirsty.. “I mean damn sweetheart, I really had no idea. I guess your chest piercing betrayal can be partly blamed on our little hunter, after all I know how close you to have got, but Jesus fuck if it doesn’t just rub me the wrong way to know I’ve been taking an unwilling partner to bed with me. A wife who fucking hates me,” he shook his head. "That shit don't' sit right."

“Please,” she sobbed, showing her throat desperately. “Don’t kill me. Don’t -”

“Hey, hush now. I’m not going to hurt you,” he gestured with his hand and Reece unlocked the manacle around her ankle before helping her almost gently to her feet. “No,” Negan continued, smiling gently as Daryl thrashed beneath him. “I would never hurt you. Instead I’m giving you exactly what you wanted. I’m going to give you your freedom.”

He let go of Daryl, who flopped on the bed like a dying fish, unable to even sit up. Smiling, he took Kirsty’s hand and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. “Don’t you worry none my dear wife. You’ll get everything you deserve. That and more.”

Daryl practically howled as he led her from the room.

 

*******************

She started screaming the moment they reached the gate. There were a few walkers milling around outside. He’d left strict orders with the guards not to kill them.

“You’re just going to attract their attention if you don’t calm the fuck down,” he said, hooting as another two fell against the gate.

“Don’t, please don’t. Oh my God Negan they’ll kill me. Please.”

She looked pathetic, still dressed in a little cocktail dress with no shoes. _Fucking helpless._

“You should be happy,” he said, opening the gate and walking her outside. He used Lucille to destroy the little herd before turning back to her. “I’m giving you everything you ever wanted.”

“No, no,” she sobbed, pressing against him when he let her go. “Please, I’ll do anything. _Anything_.”

“Too fucking late for that,” he said, pointing his hand over her shoulder. “Here’s a little free info though, for old times sake. Daryl’s group live in that direction. They’re going to be your best chance for survival, until I kill them all of course,” he stepped back and the gate closed, effectively locking her out. “Not that I expect you’ll make it that far of course. But you never know.”

She stared at him, her eyes nearly popping out of her pretty head.

 _“Oh OK_ ,” he said, rolling his eyes as reached for his belt. He pulled out a knife and held it out to her through the gaps in the gate. When she didn't take it he let it drop and turned his back. After a couple of steps he turned around, grinning when he realised she hadn't made a single move. “I’d hold onto that if I were you. You’re going to need it.”


	32. Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having to grown-up recently, which sucks. Buuut, have a little chapter for now.
> 
> Also, I have a RIck/Negan centric idea bouncing around in my head. I may have already written a little...and I know...I have other stories that I haven't finished yet. But...I don't get paid for this shit so I'm going to do whatever the hell I want (drops the mic and flips everyone off)...
> 
> So yeah, coming soon, Rick & Negan ****jazz hands****
> 
> Which reminds me the new series of RIck and Morty comes out soon. Excited (but definitely not related)!

Daryl had been left chained to the bed for eight days. Eight days of zero interactions with anyone other than Reece and a seriously pissed of Negan. Eight days of being worried sick over his family. Eight days of being blamed for Negan’s sudden monogamous lifestyle. Eight days of being threatened, humiliated and raped.

An altogether fucked-up kind of week.

He shifted on the mattress, wondering idly if they were going to feed him anytime soon. Even before they found out he was an omega they used to at least feed him dog food. He didn’t think he’d been given a proper meal for at least four days. 

Negan chose that moment to kick the door open, making it collide with the wall with a ear shattering crash. Daryl flinched despite himself but quickly forced down his panic and sat up a little straighter. Negan seemed to notice his stance and took it as a show of defiance. He jumped on the bed, making it squeak alarmingly before pushing his face real close to Daryl’s and releasing a slow and menacing growl.

Daryl held his gaze throughout, forcing his breath to come slow and steady. Negan sat back, huffed out a laugh and then grabbed Daryl’s hair. He was forced on his back and his hair was twisted until his neck was held at a painful angle, forcing him to show his throat. Negan pressed close to the mating mark and pressed down with his teeth. He laughed as Daryl bucked beneath him.

“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you Daryl? Hell, you managed to get your whole family out safe and sound. That's gotta make a man preen a little. Providing you don’t count poor pretty Kirsty of course, and the alpha boy, oh and that omega bitch you had me kill. And to think after all of that the little fuck you tried so hard to save goes and betrays you. That shit has got to sting.”

“No more than losing your bondmate,” Daryl growled, forcing in the whine trying to claw its way out of his throat as Negan bit down, hard.

“What you talking about? I got one of my little bitches right here.”

“We ain’t bonded,” Daryl said through gritted teeth.

Negan laughed at him. “You keep telling yourself that sweetheart.”

“We ain’t,” Daryl insisted, trying to squirm out from underneath him.”You only bonded to one of us. One true bond. That’s how it works.”

Negan huffed out a hot breath on Daryl’s cheek. “What the hell do you know about it?”

Daryl really needed to learn to shut up, but his temper was at boiling point. Fuck it, he thought furiously. “I know your bondmate is probably being fucked silly by her actual husband right now. And it’s gotta sting. Right?”

Rather predictably Negan kicked the shit out of him. 

****************************************

Rick saw the white flag and gestured for the lookouts to stand down. The jeep wouldn’t be able to force its way through the barricade. If there was even a remote chance that Negan wanted to surrender he sure as hell wanted to hear him out.

Dwight shifted uneasily beside him, his bitter scent washing over Rick and making his hackles involuntarily rise. “You know her?” he asked, gesturing to the approaching woman.

“Yeah,” Dwight said, his scar making each word a snarl. “Her names Arat. She’s been here before, with the collections.”

Rick considered the approaching woman and then raised his rifle when he decided she’d come close enough. “What do you want?” He shouted, looking down at her from the wall.

“I’ve brought a package,” she held up a manilla envelope. “Care of Rick Grimes.”

Rick hesitated for a second. It could easily be a bomb. He turned to Dwight. “Get it.”

The other man’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he gave a curt nod of his head. He climbed down the wall and slipped through a small crack in the gate. He and Arat spoke for a minute or so before he grabbed the envelope off her and headed back to the wall.

“Open it,” Rick called before he could any closer.

Dwight’s expression darkened but he did as he was told, opening the envelope and peering inside. Something shifted in his expression as he briefly looked up at Rick.

“Well?” Rick asked, one eye on Arat who was already pulling away from the town.

“Photo’s,” Dwight said, but there was something about his tone made Rick insides churn painfully.

“Pictures of what?”


	33. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I'm a fucking conduit of goddamn crea-fucking-tivity, here is a small chapter, which has been really hard to write because I've been having to adult quite a bit lately ;P

“I always wondered what it must be like to be a male omega,” Negan said, throwing himself on the bed beside Daryl. “I mean don’t get me wrong. I fucking love me an omega. Don’t much care what their primary gender is. But for someone like you, someone who fights every single instinct and stereotype of an a-typical bitch. Well it must really rub you the wrong way. How exactly does a man deal with that shit Daryl? Has does it feel, from one man to another, to allow yourself to be bent over and fucked?”

Daryl’s baby blues widened slightly before blinking once and turning away. “Ain’t much thought on it.”

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you sweetheart?”

“Like I said,” Daryl growled, turning back to him with some of that good old fire in his eyes. “I ain’t much thought on it.”

Negan growled deep in his throat, enjoying the way it made Daryl shrink away, even if it was only a little. “You haven’t asked after anyone in a while. You wondering how your little friends are fairing?”

“Don’t suppose there’s much chance you’d tell me,” Daryl said softly, looking hard at his hands.

“I got a message back from Rick. He sounded ang-ry. Threatening to kill me and the like.”

Daryl looked back at him briefly before bowing his head.

“You want to know what the letter said?”

The omega didn’t say anything but Negan could tell how badly he wanted to ask. He leant forward, pressing his hand over Daryl’s and squeezing hard. “He’s offering an exchange. He says they’ll give me back Sherry, providing I hand you over. What do you think about that?”

“You want her back?” Daryl asked.

“After she betrayed me?” Negan scoffed, ignoring the uncomfortable lurch in his stomach. “That little lady better hope she doesn’t run into me again.”

Daryl didn’t say anything. It wasn’t much of a surprise. He’d gotten real quiet of late, and without anyone around to threaten his good behaviour he usually kept his mouth shut unless absolutely necessary.

“I’m raising an army up, you know. I’m going to annihilate that little community of yours. I’ll kill them all, Rick included.”

Surprisingly Daryl turned to look at him beneath too long hair. “Ain’t exactly managed yet though, have you and ain’t like it hasn’t been for a want of trying.”

Negan briefly considered smashing Daryl’s head in with Lucile. It would, he reasoned, be a hasty act that, although briefly appealing, would ultimately end in one less hostage and one less fuck toy. So, with a tremendous fucking show of character, he decided to bitch slap the little slut instead.

Daryl’s head snapped back. It barely even made the other man grunt, which pissed Negan off. So he did it again. “You got a fucking death wish?” He growled, getting into the omegas face.

“Sorry,” Daryl said, averting his eyes and wiping his bleeding lip with his sleeve.

“You don’t sound sorry Daryl,” Negan said, grabbing the smaller man’s jaw. “You sound goddamn rebellious.”

“I don’t mean nothing by it,” he said, still looking away. “I’m just,” he gestured weakly

“Just what? Come on sweetheart. Out with it.”

Those pretty eyes locked onto him again. “What you trying to do here exactly?” he asked, his gaze challenging. “What, you think you can send Rick some pictures of me and you’re rile him up enough that he’ll do something stupid. Rick ain’t a fool. He ain’t gonna run here gun blazing cause you’re threatening me. He’s too smart for that.”

Negan felt a smile tug as his lips as he got to his feet and looked down at the other man. “You know what Daryl, I think it’s time for a change of scenery.”


	34. Bolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been adulting quite a bit lately. Sigh.

Negan grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him out of the main compound. Daryl struggled to keep upright, falling a few times only to be dragged until he found his footing. He was only wearing one of Negan’s oversized shirts and nothing underneath. If he had any fucking dignity left he would have been mortified. As it stood he was just trying to push back the pain caused whenever his bare skin scraped across the goddamn ground. 

He realised they were heading into the woods and felt a wave of confusion. There wasn’t anything in that direction, other than more trees and dirt. Something bad was about to happen, he was sure of it.

“Don’t you worry none sweetheart,” the larger man said, his smile huge when he realised Daryl was staring at him. “We’ll be there any moment now.”

Daryl braced himself as best he could. When he heard the unmistakable moan of a walker he instinctively tried to get away, gripping Negan’s wrist above his scruff and pulling for all his worth.

“Uh-uh baby cakes,” Negan said, pulling Daryl into his chest and gripping his throat hard. “You can’t leave now. Not when things are finally getting interesting.”

He knew it was going to be terrible. The only reason Negan would take him in the first place was because he wanted to hurt him. 

He recognised the dress first. It was the same one she’d been wearing when Negan pulled her away. She hadn’t died clean. Her jaw was practically hanging off and Daryl could see her ribcage through a huge tear in the dress. Her ankle was trapped in a bear trap. 

He realised that the choked sobbing noise was coming from him. It made her focus on him. Her kind honey brown eyes were gone. She didn’t see him and she never would again. 

Vaguely, in some locked off area of his mind, Daryl wondered if she’d ran into the trap when she was still alive or if the saviours had tethered her so she would be easier to find. He hoped it was the latter. The idea of it clamping over her leg, leaving her trapped in agony for only who knew how long before those things fed of her made something hard lodge in Daryl’s throat. 

“Hell of a shame,” the saviour leader said, his voice full of hurt and loss. “She was one of my favourites. Damn near broke my heart when I had to kick her out. Part of me even wished she’d make it, you know? That she would find your little town, with its little alpha and little followers and everything would work out just fine for her. But hell, looks like pretty Kirsty barely made it a night before they took her. Yup, it’s a damn - ”

************************  
Negan was waiting for the omega to attack and was more than ready when Daryl went for his eyes.

He used his hold on the little bitch’s throat to knock him off his feet and plough him into the ground. Daryl released a choked breath before he went mad, thrashing and twisting in attempt to reach something vital enough to fight the alpha off.

It was impressive, given that he was still injured and his arm was all fucked up. Negan even enjoyed the wrestling for a few minutes, until Daryl’s nails managed to rake against his cheek, at which point he lost his temper and roared in the little cunts face.

Daryl went still but he hardly looked subdued. His breath was coming out in fast gasps. There were unshed tears in his pretty blue eyes that made something dark inside Negan crow in satisfaction. 

“This is your fault you know,” he said, getting in the omegas face and enjoying the way his eyes clamped shut in fear. “Just another dead person in a long line of people that Daryl Dixon fucked over because he couldn’t fucking behave. How’s it feel Daryl, to have killed your friend?”

It seemed Daryl was done reacting. That familiar iron mask was back in place and Negan knew it would take a hell of a lot to force his pain to the surface. He dragged the other man back to his feet, taking some satisfaction in the way his shirt hung off Daryl’s much shorter frame. He noticed the man’s knees were ripped to shit and hoped it hurt like a goddamn motherfucker. 

“You wanna say goodbye?” He asked, dragging him towards Kirsty’s corpse until her fingers were just out of reach. Daryl didn’t react, other than to keep staring directly ahead. “Well, she’s waiting?”

No response. He wasn’t surprised. He raised his gun and shot Kirsty in the head. Daryl did flinch a little then, but it was so slight it was barely perceptible. “Well, I guess that’s that,” he said, holstering the gun when one of the dead fuckers appeared out of fucking nowhere.

Negan pushed Daryl out of harm’s way before pulling the gun free and shooting the damn thing in the head. He turned just as two more broke out of the woods. Where the fuck were they coming from? The area was supposed to be clear.

His hand itched for Lucille but he’d left her in his room. He pulled free a knife and proceeded to stick the dead bastards through the head. He stepped back, aware he could hear more growling and realising with a curse that more were coming. 

He turned around to order the omega to run when he realised the little traitorous whore was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh fuck no,” Negan growled, turning back as a group of walkers stepped towards him. “Big fucking mistake Daryl. Real fucking dumb.”


	35. Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk

It had been a while since he last attempted to bolt. Usually, when he had weapons, supplies and an actual plan, they caught up with him long before he made it out of Saviour territory. Now, with a bum arm, no weapon, no shoes and nothing between him and the very not nice things that wanted to chew his face off, was one of Negan’s oversized shirts.

Not a great situation, all things considered.

He paused, listening as he breathed shallowly. He couldn’t hear Negan and the other man didn’t strike him as the stealthy sort. It was possible he might have actually lost the other man, which would have been fantastic if he wasn’t certain the woods were crawling with Walkers. He could hear them, their familiar groaning in the distance.

It was weird. Sure, Walkers occasionally wandered into the woods surrounding the Sanctuary but Negan’s men usually picking them off. It sure as hell wasn’t normal to have so many in the area.

Which meant someone had likely led them to the woods. To keep Negan’s men busy. To attack when they were already weak.

“Rick,” Daryl breathed, turning his head back to the Sanctuary.

The Alexandria’s were staging a second attack. They must have found help. They had to have allies.

He hesitated. He could turn back but there was little he would be able to do in his current state other than get in their way. The best thing he could do is try to make it back to Alexandria without becoming a chew toy or being picked up by Negan’s men.

The growling was getting louder. He took a deep breath and started forward at a slow jog. He had about twenty miles to cover. He needed to conserve his energy.

 

*****************

“This is important too,” Enid said, trying to sooth the enraged alpha in a soft, even tone. Carol said it was important to practice her skills whenever the opportunity arose. It was dangerous now for omegas, more so than ever before. She was at a disadvantage in many things but she had advantages too. Omegas were underestimated. No one expected a crying, shivering omega woman to drive a knife through their eye.

It was how Carol had managed to live for so long. It was how she had thrived.

“They’re treating us like children,” Carl snarled, his one good eye locking on her with a burning intensity. “Like we’re helpless.”

“We are helpless,” Peter muttered, resting his ruined arm against his chest. “Against the Saviors, everyone is helpless.”

“So says the coward,” Carl snarled, growling angrily. Peter took a quick step back, lowering his head in submission. “So says the traitor.”

“Carl,” Enid chided softly. The younger boy was being unnecessarily cruel to Peter. He had been bullying him since the moment Rick brought him into Alexandria. Enid could understand she supposed. The other boy was responsible for much of Rick’s anguish. Daryl might have been home with them already if it wasn’t for Peter’s actions.

But, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Peter. He was just a boy, alone and afraid. Daryl had tried to be there for him but, from what she understood on the few occasions Peter actually opened up, it was usually him, alone without protection among the Saviours. He did what he thought he had to do to stay alive.

He had been wrong, but surely even he deserved salvation. None of them were innocent. Not anymore.

“Someone needs to protect the town,” she continued, taking Peter’s hand and squeezing softly. She couldn’t help but notice the way Carl’s eye tracked the movement. “The people here aren’t fighters Carl. We need to make sure the Saviors don’t try to break through our defenses.”

“I don’t need to be here for this. I should be with my Dad.”

The baby started crying. Enid turned to Peter and smiled softly.

“I’ll go get her,” he said, letting go of her hand and heading back towards Rick’s house.

“You should back off a little,” she said as soon as he was out of earshot.

“He deserves a lot worse than a few sharp words, Enid. He betrayed Daryl.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you again,” she answered, scowling back at him. Sure, sometimes soothing and unassuming worked. And sometimes, being a goddamn badass was the best solution. Daryl and Carol had taught her that too.

“I can’t stand to look at him.”

“Then don’t,” she snapped, pointing into the woods. “Why don’t you go out and scout the area. I think I saw Michonne getting ready to head out.”

He stared at her for a long moment before growling softly in his throat. “Look after Judith?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling gently. He gave her a sharp look before shouldering his rifle and heading towards the main gates.

Enid dropped her smile and massaged her forehead. Dealing with alphas, even baby alphas, was hard work.

 

*******************

Daryl stumbled back, biting back a cry of shock as the walker stumbled out in front of him. God Dammit, he was exhausted and he was making mistakes. He retreated back, barely avoiding it’s gnashing teeth as he rushed to the side and bolted into the woods. It followed, its pace slow but steady.

Daryl wasn’t going to be able to keep going. Pretty soon one of the bastards was going to catch him unawares. He needed to find somewhere safe to rest.

His gaze immediately jumped to the trees. If he managed to scale one without being spotted he could probably catch his breath. Trouble was he wasn’t going to be able to climb with his fucked up arm. He was considering his options when he heard the shot of a gun.

_To close. Way too close._

He kept going, outright running when a solid weight knocked into him. He went down hard, scrambling madly as he tried to flip onto his front. He forced down the panic and tried not to think about how it would feel when his insides were ripped out.

“You’re in deep shit now, you little cunt,” a familiar voice whispered in his ear, making Daryl jolt violently.

 _Reece_. Reece had found him.

“Get off me,” he snarled, bucking. He screamed when the other man grabbed his fucked up arm and slammed it back into the ground.

“You wanna quiet down sweetheart, before you attract the Walkers?”

“Get off.”

“You have really fucked up this time sweetheart. Negan is livid.”

“Negan can go to hell,” Daryl growled, scrabbling for a foothold. Reece wasn’t bigger than him. Hell, he had a smaller mass. Even with his alpha strength Daryl didn’t think the other man would have a hope in hell in taking him.

Too bad he was exhausted, hurt and weaponless.


	36. Thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!

They stared at one another for a long moment. Daryl could feel cold mud seeping into his clothing, contrasting sharply with his fevered and flushed skin. Reece lent forward very slowly and scented him.

Daryl lashed out in desperation and managed to knock the alpha off his hips. He scrambled to his feet and back peddled, trying to put some much needed space between them. Reece was armed with a knife and a gun. His side seemed pretty badly cut up and he was breathing heavily. He was tired too. Maybe not as beat up as Daryl but certainly not at his best. The blade was covered in gore, suggesting he’d had some trouble with Walkers.

He wouldn’t stick Daryl, or shoot him. Not if he didn’t want Negan to tear him apart. There was a chance Daryl could beat the other man. Even hurt and exhausted, he had a chance.

“He’s going to give you to us,” the saviour snarled, spitting blood out of his mouth. “You hear me, you little cunt? When this is over we’re going to tear you to fucking shreds.”

“Nothing I ain’t heard before,” Daryl said, slowly giving ground. “I’m still here, ain’t I?” 

“I’m going to fucking love making you scream.”

He had to wonder how the other man could care about getting his dick wet when they were stuck in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by Walkers. The man had a sadistic streak a mile wide.

A flicker of movement caught Daryl’s attention. The Saviour, pounced at the same moment and Daryl reacted a second too late. They went down hard, the alphas hands latching around his throat and one of his knees pressing down on Daryl’s good arm, pinning him flat. 

Daryl didn't move. Didn’t struggle or fight. He watched and he waited.

“You think you’re hot fucking stuff, don’t you whore?” Reece snarled, reaching under Daryl’s shirt and grabbing his ass, squeezing hard as his other hand stayed wrapped around Daryl’s throat. “There’s a reason why you little omega bitches are so rare now. You’re weak. Soft and stupid and meant for nothing more than opening your whore legs - ugghhhh-”

Daryl tried to pull himself free as the Walker tore into Reece’s throat, but the Saviour wasn’t letting go. More of them were coming out of the woods and he wasn’t letting go.

“Get offa me,” he snarled, kicking furiously as he failed to gain some purchase with his feet. With the added weight of the Walker he was pinned flat. He started thrashing and managed to get his good arm free. Reece’s eyes were locked on his. Daryl realised the other man was screaming but he couldn’t hear much past the white noise ringing in his ears. He needed to get free. He needed to move. 

He fumbled for his gun and managed to pull it free. Reece was still trying to strangle him, even as the Walker completely tore out his throat. Daryl felt a rush of blood on his face, aimed and shot the Walker in the head. 

“Fuck,” Daryl said, breathing heavily. “Fuck, fuck.”

He could hear others approaching, drawn by the sound of the screaming and the gun. Negan couldn’t be too far behind. He started wiggling for all he was worth and managed to work his way free. He stood up, allowing himself a moment to breathe before he dragged the Walker off Reece and started to strip him. The pants fit well enough, even though the boots were a little big. The jacket was a welcome addition. At least he wasn't butt fucking naked anymore. That had to count for something. 

****************

“You see that?” Edith asked, grabbing the binoculars and staring hard at the approaching figure.

“Is it a Walker?” Carl asked distastefully, stepping beside her.

“I don’t think so. He looks hurt though.”

“Who is it?” he demanded, holding his hand out for the binoculars.

“If I can’t see you’re not going to be able to either,” she said, unwilling to hand them over. “Just get the gun ready.”

She watched silently for a few minutes and then the binoculars fell from her numb fingers. “Oh my God.”

“What is it?” 

“It’s Daryl?”

“What?” Peter squeaked, scrambling up beside her and grabbing the binoculars. He raised them to his eyes and immediately started shaking his head. “How?”

“Who the hell cares how,” Carl said, sounding excited. “It’s Daryl.”

The older boy took off at a sprint, opening the gate and rushing out to meet the omega. They spoke briefly and then Carl threw his arms around the other man’s neck and pushed him into a careful embrace. Daryl seemed to deflate a little after that. He needed Carl’s help to make it inside.

“Watch the gate,” she told Peter, scrambling down the gate to meet them. 

The other boy looked horrified. His eyes were the size of two saucers. She didn’t have time to try and comfort him. Daryl was back. He was back.

“Oh my God,” she said the moment he stepped into view. He looked so beat up. His arm was in a sling and he was filthy. The stink of unfamiliar alphas was all over him and underneath it all the sour stench of Walkers, fear and blood. 

“I knew you’d made it back here,” she said, going to his other side to add her support. He instantly leaned into her and even went so far as to press his face against her hair. Daryl had never been overly feely before. He must have really been run through the mill to seek comfort from another omega.

“Is the baby here?”

“She sure if. Judith too,” Carl said. “They’re going to be so happy to see you, Daryl.”

“And Peter?”

Carl’s mouth became a thin line of irritation.

“He’s here too,” Edith said, patting Daryl’s side. “He’s guarding the walls but he’ll come see you real soon.”

“He hurt at all?”

“He’s fine,” Carl said, sounding irritated. “Better than he has a right to be after what he did to you.”

Daryl just looked at Carl, his expression unreadable. He shook his head slowly. “Where’s your dad?” he asked, sounding exhausted. “Where’s everyone else at?”

“Fighting,” Enid said. “All of the local communities have come to together. I think we’re gonna win this time too, Daryl. We’ve got the numbers now. We’ve really got a chance.”

“There were Walkers all over the woods. Your dad have anything to do with that?”

“He’s hoping to overwhelm the remaining saviours and force them to make a run for it. Jesus, Daryl. You came from the woods?”

“Fuckers were everywhere,” Daryl said, which knowing him was a massive understatement.

“How did you get away?” Enid asked.

Daryl just shook his head. He looked terribly pale. 

“I think I gotta -” he trailed off abruptly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. 

“You got him?” Carl asked, clearly straining under the larger man's weight.

“Yeah,” she said, forcing her knees to lock. “Do you think he’s hurt?”

“I think we need to get him to the doctor,” the older boy said worriedly.

“I just can’t believe he’s back. Everyone is going to be so happy.”


End file.
